


The Teyrn’s Daughter

by MEFangirl



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEFangirl/pseuds/MEFangirl
Summary: Six months have past since the blight has ended and warden Cousland is heading to Amerathine to take up her position as the New warden commander.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some in game dialog. though most has been paraphrased. The characters and settings belong to bioware.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fergus asked.

"I promised Alistair," I tell him, "there is already enough tensions with Orlais and Ferelden won’t really accept an Orlesian Warden Commander right now. You don’t need me here and I’ll be more useful building up the wardens."

"Well don’t forget to come home on occasion."

"Fergus I’m only over in Amaranthine, I must admit it’s going to feel strange going there and even stranger being in charge."

"Being in charge isn’t strange for you, you’ve always been bossy."

"Hey, someone had to make sure things got done."

"I’ll miss you little sister," he said giving me a hug. "Take care of yourself."

I saddled up my horse and headed out to meet up with a knight that had been sent to escort me to Vigils Keep. A place I hadn’t been for a few years. "My lady," she said as I rode up.

"No need to be formal.. I’m sorry I don’t know your name."

"Oh, it’s Mhairi your ladyship and I wasn’t sure what to call the commander of the grey."

"Not that. Just Elise, when you need to be formal call me commander. We are going to be working together after all."

"Well I’m hoping to be a warden myself."

She sounded as proud and excited as Roland had and as much as we needed wardens I felt it only fair to warn any new recruits what could happen. "You are aware of the risks involved in becoming a warden I tell her. The joining specifically?"

"The chance of the joining killing you, you mean?"

"Yes, it has been kept a secret for too long I feel, People should have a choice."

"I still choose to become one commander."

"Very well, so what made you become a champion?"

"Since I was young I have always wanted to be a knight and fight for the King or Queen of Fereldan but when I was betrothed to a trader I could see that was never going to happen."

"So you ran away and joined the military instead?"

"I enlisted," she said with a defensive tone.

"Ah, I don’t mean to offend." I tell her "if my parents had been the type to marry me off to a nobleman I probably would have done the same."

"How did you come to be a grey warden? If it’s not impertinent to ask."

I was ready for this line of questioning, I had done the same to Duncan, not that he had been forthcoming. People were always interested in how each warden came to be a warden, new recruits especially. So I gave her the shortened version. "The previous warden commander came to recruit someone else, but when the castle was attacked and he helped me escape, I volunteered."

"And you fought alongside King Alistair."

"Yes, the shortest reign in history, he never wanted to be King." I tell her, "he had it thrust on him and he sacrificed himself killing the archdemon."

"Oh, wow." She was so enraptured and in awe but the loss of Alistair was still raw. I changed the subject: "how long have you been at vigil's Keep?"

"I was sent up by Queen to serve the grey wardens that came over from Orlais after the blight. I had thought you were already going to be there."

"I had to accompany my brother back to Highever and help put the castle back in order." I didn’t say I was also in mourning and had to put my family to rest. She seemed to have realised as she gasped.

"Oh my lady, I apologise. I had forgotten about what Howe had done to your family."

"Mhairi you don’t need to apologise." Before I could say anything further we heard a soldier calling us.

"Commander, Mhairi."

"That’s Colson," she said getting off her horse and running towards him. "What's happened?"

"We’re under attack. Darkspawn have overrun the Keep."

"What? How?"

"I’m unsure commander it all happened so fast." He climbs on the horse behind Mhairi and we race to the gates. Unable to get in we leave the horses outside and Colson shows us a side entrance, as soon as we are in we are fighting darkspawn. I take my sword and behead a grenlock, Mhairi blocks an attack from another before thrusting her sword into its side. There is an hour of continual fighting before we have cleared the courtyard. Colson calls over Mhairi and myself.

"There are wounded here," he says. "We are running out of healing potions and bandages."

"The horses have supplies," I tell him so he runs off to retrieve them.

"We better check inside the keep," I tell Mhairi, "the gate is down though, is there another way in?"

"Yes commander, we will need to go up the steps and round where there is a side door."

I leave ser woof a lot with the wounded soldiers and tell him to guard them in case any darkspawn come back that way. They were in no condition to fight, Colson agrees to stay and help tend the wounded whilst Mhairi and I head into the Keep. We have to kick the door open as it had been jammed from the inside, no doubt to stem the darkspawn tide. Bodies of soldiers and Darkspawn are strewn all over the keep. Inside another room we see two Templars and a mage fighting an Emissary. As we are about to join the fight the Emissary has conjured several shrieks, the Templars are over run as the shrieks dig their claw like arms into one Templar whilst the other desperately fights off another one, I throw a dagger at it as it swipes at the Templar. It distracts it long enough to make a run at me, I swing my sword in a slightly curved motion and slice through it black igor gushing forward. Another catches my shoulder causing me to cry out in pain. Mhairi finished it off and run towards the Emissary who is conjuring another few it disappears just as she’s swinging her sword and she instead connects with empty air. "Look out!" I call to the Templar I’d just saved from being struck by a shriek. The emissary had conjured more shrieks and one appeared behind the Templar driving its claws into his back. Suddenly a fire swirled round the room like a small tornado and obliterated the shrieks. The Emissary was distracted long enough for Mhairi and I to attack it and take it out.

"Well that was exciting," the mage said.

"Who are you?"

"He bowed, I am Ander's my good woman."

"Couldn’t you have done that sooner?"

"Done what?"

"The whole burning the shrieks to a crisp thing."

"Not really, the Templar's had made it impossible to use my magic."

"Of course, from that I take it you were being taken back to the circle."

"I’m not suited to circle life," he says. " I was being dragged back after running away for the seventh time. Here," he says placing a hand over my shoulder. I feel a warm glow as his magic begins to heal my wound.

"Thankyou"  
"You’re welcome, it’s not often I get to heal such beautiful women."  
"Flattery. I suspect you are hoping I just let you disappear."  
"Well.".  
"How about you help us get rid of any other darkspawn and then I see what I can do? I could use a healer."  
"Very well," Anders Pouted.  
He reminded me in some ways of Alistair and seeing how some of the Templar's treated the mages in the circle I didn’t blame him for trying to get away. I shuddered remembering the horrors that we’d witnessed at Kinloch Hold nine months ago. "Where were you during the blight?" I asked him.  
"Locked up in solidity at the tower."  
"Even when the tower was overrun with demons?"  
"Yes, I was let out shortly after as they needed mages to help rebuild the tower."  
"You had a lucky escape."  
"I’d hardly say been locked in solitary is lucky."  
"I was at Kinloch Hold. I saw what had happened, we had to clear it out and restore order or the knight captain was going to invoke the right of annulment."  
"When you put it like that then yes I was Lucky, I suppose I have you to thank for my release as well then".  
"We couldn’t leave them to deal with that by themselves."  
"It gave me a chance to escape."  
"Glad to be of service," I tell him giving a slight bow  
He grins. "Oh I like you, we’re going to get on well."  
We carry on through the keep, managing clear out more darkspawn. We come through another side door that looked down onto the main gate. Below us several darkspawn were gathered.  
"Get down," we hear a voice yell.  
I look across and see a dwarf throw a barrel into the gathered darkspawn, next thing there was an explosion and we were thrown against the opposite wall.  
"Oomph." I got up and looked around, "is everyone ok?"  
"I think so," said Mhairi standing up and brushing herself off.  
"Nothing broken," Anders said checking himself over. "Though that was some powerful stuff."  
"Dwarven explosives usually are," I tell him. "We had to use them in the deep roads."  
There was steps down into the courtyard area and up on the other side. As we got up the other side the dwarf was waiting. "Could have taken your head off," he said gruffly.  
"Thanks for the warning. Who are you anyway?"  
"Dworkin Glavok," He said bowing. "Stone Mason, Inventor, explosive expert."  
"How have you ended up here?"  
"I came with my brother Voldrik, to get Vigils Keep up to scratch, it’s been left to crumble the last decade. Maintenance hasn’t been done on this place for a long time."  
"Where is everyone else?"  
"Most of the wardens were dragged off by the darkspawn."  
"Dragged off? As in taken prisoner?"  
"Don’t ask me I’ve been busy blowing them up."  
"Right well keep at it, we’ll keep looking."  
He disappeared through the door and we headed back down the stairs and opened the inner gate. Up in the kitchens at the back we found Oghren, drunk and throwing darkspawn grenlocks about the room.  
"Warden," he called you’re here finally.  
"Oghren, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to join the wardens."  
"What! I drive my sword into a Hurlock whilst Anders stuns another and Mhairi swings her sword across two Grenlocks beheading them. Once it’s over I walk up to Oghren and give him a hug, Anders and Mhairi look on in bewilderment. "So this is where you disappeared too. I thought you were going off to make a home with Felsi?"  
"Yeah well, we fell out so I decided I may as well join you and become a warden. Good thing I came too, where did these darkspawn come from."  
Mhairi looked appalled. "You aren’t letting him become a warden are you?" She asked.  
"Not much I can do to stop him," I tell her. "Oghren is a good fighter, he’s seen it all, been with me through the blight. I won’t turn him down if it’s what he wants."  
"I knew you would have old Oghrens back," he says slapping me on mine.  
"I suppose welcome sir dwarf," Mhairi tells him.  
He laughs "sir dwarf? I like the sound of that."  
"Have you seen anyone else?"  
"The Seneschal and some soldiers were chasing a talking darkspawn onto the roof." He says  
"A talking darkspawn?" I ask  
"Didn’t believe it myself but I heard him giving orders. Doesn’t seem like ordinary darkspawn either".  
"Which way did they go?"  
He leads us down a corridor where there is another Knight slouched against the wall.  
"Rowland" Mhairi cries when she sees him.  
"He’s badly wounded," I say examining him, "Anders is there anything you can do?"  
Anders checks him over, looks at me and shakes his head. "Other than make his last moments more comfortable, there is nothing."

"Nooo!" Mhairi cries.  
"Mhairi," Rowland says, "Commander?"  
"I’m sorry we didn’t get here sooner," I tell him.  
"They came out of nowhere, the Seneschal ordered a counter attack but we were overrun, the talking darkspawn has powerful magic. You must find him." He then slumped over.  
"I’m sorry Rowland," Mhairi says, "I swear I will avenge you."  
We reach the roof fighting through more darkspawn in time to see the seneschal on his knees, a Hurlock talking to him and another holding him in place. I grab the bow and a couple of arrows from a dead Grenlock and fire them into the shoulder of the Hurlock holding the Seneschal. They all turn in surprise. "Capture the grey warden," says the talking darkspawn, "the others we don’t need."  
I draw my sword and lunge at the Hurlock nearest driving it into its side, Oghren has beheaded two Grenlock with his axe and Anders has paralysed a shriek, he then summons a fire bolt to destroy it. We turned our attention to the Hurlock in charge, flanked from all sides it took no time for it to be over.  
"Commander," the Seneschal says standing. "Thank you for saving my life." He walks to the edge of the ramparts. " Hmm, soldiers on the road, Seems we are going to have more company. Let’s hope they are friendlier than our last guests."

We make our way to the main gate and Meet queen Anora with a garrison of soldiers and a Templar. "Seems we arrived too late," she says. "I wanted to give you a proper welcome to your new position. I wasn’t expecting this, what has happened?"  
"The Keep was overrun with darkspawn your Majesty," I say, "we had not long arrived ourselves."  
"What darkspawn remained seem to have fled," the Seneschal says, "what wardens were here from Orlais are either missing or dead."  
"Missing? As in captured? Do the darkspawn even do that?" She asks  
"I don’t know your Majesty, but we cannot account for all the wardens."  
"Well, at least the Hero of Ferelden is alive and well, that is something to thank the Maker for at least."  
"I’m fine your Majesty but this does make things difficult."  
"I can send my father to help you," she says "but as you know he has many bridges to build to unite our country once more. I will send him as soon as I can. In the meantime I’m afraid it seems like you are on your own. I will leave some of my men to help restore order. That is as much as I can do."  
"Thank you your Majesty." I tell her," it will suffice."  
As she turns to leave the Templar notices Anders. "Your Majesty this mage is a dangerous criminal and must be taken into custody at once." I look from her to Anders. "Now hold on a minute," I say, "he just helped us counter this attack and has healed many of the wounded."  
"You must hand him over immediately. He must be taken back to the circle to face justice."  
"I’ll just escape again he says."  
"You will hang for what you’ve done, you are a murderer."  
"What? I didn’t." I didn’t let him finish, "I was there Ser Riodrik and Anders couldn’t do anything, they were murdered by darkspawn. If they hadn’t negated his magic they would still be alive."  
Anora looks to the Templar and then to me, recognising the look that had passed over my face. "Warden Commander I am taking it that there is something you wish to say about this situation.". I gave her a nod knowing immediately what she was hinting at. "I am conscripting Anders here into the grey wardens," I say. "Our numbers have been greatly diminished and I will need to rebuild. We need mages to battle the darkspawn."  
"What?" Anders and the Templar exclaimed.  
"The Warden Commander is entitled to use the right of conscription Ser Riodrik." Anora says. "I will allow it. The darkspawn are still a threat, the commander will need all the wardens she can get."

"Yes your Majesty," Ser Riodrik said bowing.  
"We will leave you too it then." We bow to each other and then they leave.  
"Not that I’m not grateful to you for not handing me over, but I don’t really want to be a warden." Ander's whispers in my ear.  
"It wouldn’t have been my first choice either," I tell him "but you are safer being under the protection of the wardens than being carted off to the circle where you will face execution."  
"You make a valid point."  
I send them all into the keep to get some rest whilst I walk around with the Seneschal and survey the damage. "How many have we lost?" "Half my men, he says and a dozen wardens that were at the keep."  
"Do we know how they got in or where they came from?"  
"No, that’s a concern. We had no notice, it all happened so fast. Even the wardens didn’t sense them till it was too late."  
"We will need to find out where they came from as quickly as possible."  
"I’ll have men investigate Commander."  
We came to the entrance of the keep where a dwarf was surveying the damage. "Voldrik," Varell said, "what’s the damage?"  
Voldrick grunted, "nothing that can’t be fixed if my brother can keep the explosives away from the buildings."  
"So your Dworkin’s brother." I say, "we met him a little while ago."  
"Almost brought the place down around your ears no doubt."  
"Blew up a fair few darkspawn," I tell him.  
"Aye, he’s good at blowing things up."  
"Be useful if we can find where the darkspawn got in," I say.  
"Soon as I’ve surveyed the damage I’ll take some scouts and check the cellars. I’ve an idea where they may have got in."  
"Keep me updated," I tell him.  
Varel turned to me and said, "you should rest commander, I’ll finish the rounds. It will a couple of hours to prepare for the joining and we will need Anders help to complete the ritual."  
"Yes of course, let me know as soon as it’s ready." I headed back into the keep and wandered around remembering the last time I was here. It had a good five or six years since I’d been here visiting the Howes with my family. It was strange that it felt familiar and different all at once, mainly due to most of the Howes belongings being put into storage apart from some family portraits. None of which featured Rendon Howe. I wandered the corridors and found an unoccupied room, the door opened further down and out came Anders in fresh robes and wet hair. "Your room is near mine?" He asked  
"I don’t know, this one doesn’t seem occupied. I was just going to rest before we get on with the joining."  
"I’m sure someone said you’d been put in the master suite."  
"What? Howe’s room? No not unless they’ve completely redecorated the place."  
"Ooo, I sense a story there. You can always bunk with me."  
I laughed, "you sound like a friend of mine. Another one who likes to chase the ladies."  
"Chance would be a fine thing. You don’t get much opportunity for any of that being in solitary."  
"Something I’m sure you’re remedy now that’s not going to happen."  
"Place isn’t swarming with pretty young things willing to throw themselves at me."  
"Yet." I tell him. "With that charm I’d imagine you’ll bed a few before the year is out."  
"Promises, promises."  
I take off my armour and fall onto the bed. I’m awoken by a knocking.  
"Yes?" I call  
"Commander." A woman from the village comes in," I was asked to fetch you by the Seneschal. He says the joining is ready to begin."  
"Of course," I say sitting up and running my hands through my hair to make it more presentable. She leaves the room and I put on a clean set of leather armour. I’m loathed to dress in anything else until we know where the darkspawn had come from. I head to the main hall where Anders, Oghren and Mahairi were waiting. 

"Everyone ready?" I ask before repeating the words said by all wardens on taking the joining. As I say them all I can hear is Alistair’s voice. "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry a duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you." I pass the cup to Anders and begin to play with the ring that sits on a chain round my neck. "You will be with me Always Alistair," I whisper.  
Anders falls to the floor and Varel checks his pulse. "He is fine." They take him to his room to rest whilst Mahairi takes a drink from the goblet. She doesn’t make it. "I’m sorry Mahairi," I say as I close her eyes. I hate this part, she wanted this so much and she died because of it. I look ruefully at Varel who calls for some soldiers to take her to be prepared for burial.  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this Oghren?" I ask  
"You survived," he says, "I’ll be fine."  
I smoother a laugh. Oghren was never one for tact. But in a way I was glad of it. He swipes the goblet from the Seneschal’s hands and drinks the rest of the contents before burping.  
"You aren’t meant to drink the entire contents you know." I tell him.  
"It was alright," he says could added a bit of booze to it. Seems nothing knocks him out. "I’m starving," he says  
"I’m sure I can get the Kitchen to rustle up something before dinner later." I tell him before going to speak to Varel about the arrangements for Mahairi. "Can we send word to her family?" I ask.  
"I don’t believe they were on good terms commander," he says "and I believe a lot of her friends and those she was close too were or are here."  
"Oh I see. Well we can give her a send-off she deserves."  
"I’ll see to it commander."  
"Please let me know when the arrangements are made I would like to make sure that we are all there."  
"Very well."  
It was the least I could do. Daveth and Jory didn’t get a proper burial, they just got added to the funeral pyre. There was no time. So many died at Ostagar. So many died during the blight. Not all of them got a proper funeral, I was determined that this time any who died in battle would not be left to be scavenged by the Wolves and Bears.


	2. They came from the cellar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After clearing out the Darkspawn Elise comes face to face with Nathaniel Howe, someone she hasn't seen in a few years. Nathaniel for his part is equally surprised to see her. Is he really ready for the truth about his father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and places belong to bioware. I have paraphrased or completely changed some scenes to how I thought the meeting between Nathanial and warden cousland would go.

As I walked towards the Entrance of the Keep I was called over by Sargeant Maverlies. "Commander," she said, "There is a matter that needs your attention."  
"Yes sergeant, what can I do for you?"  
"That damn crazy dwarf ser, his explosions have trapped some darkspawn in the lower levels and I believe they may be able to tunnel their way back out. Would you be able to go and clear out any down there?"  
"Very well I will go look sergeant." I called a runner to fetch Ogren as he was still standing whereas Anders still needed rest. "You wanted me Commander?" he asked as he came out the keep.  
"Are you up to knocking off the heads of a few darkspawn?" I ask.  
"Always up for a fight." He says. "Just need a drink first."  
"You have to pass the cellars on the way down," Maveries told him, "I’m sure there is plenty down there."  
"Oo, not just a pretty face, I could get to like you." She rolls her eyes at me and pulls a face.  
"Don’t think she’s very keen on dwarves."  
"I like them fine enough," she told us "just not those who are reckless Like this one and the Mad explosion happy one."  
"Going to have to work things out with Felsi," I tell him.  
"Hmpf!" was his only response.  
We head down into the cellar. There were Kegs and bottles of fine wine. Oghren rubbed his hands together in glee at the thought of plundering the contents.  
"After we’ve cleared out the darkspawn Ogren please," I tell him.  
"What? But I’m stone cold sober."  
"Oh fine," I say pulling out a bottle of the nearest vintage wine I can find and handing him it, knowing his fights better the more he drinks. He pulls the cork with his teeth and takes a gulp.  
"Good stuff," he says smacking his lips in approval.  
We head through the doorway and come across a few shrieks. Oghren cut one in half whilst drinking from the bottle, I jump back as he swings his axe just missing me. "That was me you almost cut in half then I tell him."  
"Oops, Sorry Commander."  
"Hmpf!" we take out the shrieks and then come across a woman, I vaguely remember her. She was the Howes Cook and very much like Nan. She ran towards us screaming and tried clawing at me but my armour got in the way.  
"Blights got to her," Oghren says pulling her away.  
I know at this point it’s too late to do anything to save her as she had lost her mind. I regretfully slit her throat and we watch in fascinated horror as the blood mixed with black igor spills forth. "Damn the Darkspawn,” I curse. “Another life wasted. How long was she down here?"  
"Dunno, I arrived not long before you."  
"Poor woman," I kneel down and close her eyes. "I’ll get the Senshal to have her fetched. She will receive a proper burial." We moved through a passage to another room that had statutes standing in a circle. "What is this? Were these moved here?" I asked Maveries.  
"No commander, no-one has been down this far since the Queen gave the keep to the wardens."  
I walk up to the beam where a plague hangs. Warriors of the Avvar, it read, unmatched in skill and strength. And here we settled, in the caves carved by the hand of Korth the Mountain-Father. Ruadan, shaman of the people, turned from the gods who had ever sheltered him. In his grief, he destroyed the gifts of the Mountain-Father and brought us low and Ruadan pursued Kaelah. She fled into the earth and prayed to Korth to preserve her, he sent deliverance. They called themselves the dwarves, and they protected Kaelah. The darkness drove him to madness but also gave him power. He turned our warriors against us. Kiveal sought out the dwarves, and together they bound Ruadan in this place. remember Kiveal. May Ruadan forever be bound here.  
"I’ve heard rumours about Avvar, commander." Maverlies said, "most live to the north."  
"We will have to come back and explore," I say "but not now, let’s find out where these darkspawn are coming from." We reach an area that has a ladder down.  
"This goes to the deep roads," Oghren says.  
"Yes but which part."  
"I wager a keg there are dwarvan ruins down here."  
"Whose Keg are you wagering exactly?"  
"The ones in the cellar."  
I shake my head. "Listen Oghren they aren’t all for you to drink."  
"How do you put up with him?" Maverlies asks  
"Oghren has been fighting alongside me since I met him in Orzammar. He’s become like family in a way, the rest of my companions left to do other things after the blight. I know he’s rough around the edges but he has a heart of gold."  
"If you say so commander".  
At the base of the ladder there was as Oghren said Dwarven ruins crawling with darkspawn. We fought our way through them, clearing room after room moving down a passage to an area of collapsed stone. Oghren noticed a passage to the side that came out to another section of ruins and standing in a big gateway was an ogre. "Great! Sargent get your archers to keep it busy whilst Oghren and I flank it."

"Yes Commander," she says then tells the archers to take aim whilst Oghren and I duck the barrage of arrows and flank the Ogre. Oghren attacks its legs with a swing of his axe whilst I jump up driving my daggers into its chest and then swinging myself onto its shoulders. Between all of us we unbalance the creature and as it falls a leap off release my sword and behead it. Oghren throws me a cloth so I can clean off my daggers and blade. "Where did you get this from?" I ask holding up the grimy looking rag.

He shrugs, "used it for cleaning my axe."  
"Looks like you could catch something from that thing," Sergeant Maverlies says.  
I toss it, "best leave it down here."  
"Hey!"  
"I’ll get you a nice new one," I tell Ogren  
"Don’t see the problem, it’s cleaned off plenty of darkspawn blood from my axe through the blight."  
"I thought as much, I’m surprised you didn’t end up with the blight with that thing."  
"Nah, I’m made of stern stuff."  
"Maybe all the alcohol has made you immune." Maverlies said.  
Oghren chuckled. "If it’s true I’ve the perfect excuse to keep drinking."  
"Not that you need one," I tell him.  
"Commander," Voldrick called.

We make our way to where he’s standing. He’s examining a cog on the wall where two large dwarven doors stand open. "Looks like they took a cog off which is preventing this from closing."  
"Are we going to have to go looking for it?"  
"The darkspawn may have put it in a side room. I’ll get the men to hunt whilst you watch for anymore Darkspawn."  
Half an hour later two soldiers were dragging a rather large cog from a side room. Ogren and I went to lend a hand.  
"Maker don’t you dwarves do anything small?" I ask  
"We build things to last," Voldrick says. "The larger it is, the longer it lasts."  
"What kind of… never mind let’s just get those gates shut."  
After some effort we get the cog connected and Voldrick cranks the handle to close the gates. "That will do it," he says as if knowing what I’m about to ask. "They won’t be getting through that way any longer. These gates have stood for thousands of years. Now they’re closed I’ll remove the cog again and make sure it can’t be opened again."  
The soldiers and Ogren remove the cog and Voldrick sends for his brother. "I’ll get him to destroy it and then collapse the tunnel near the cellar."  
"I’ll leave you too it," I say and Oghren, sergeant Maverlies and myself head toward the keep. On the way back Oghren hoists a barrel and takes it with him.  
"What are you doing?" I ask.  
"You said I could have a drink."  
"A drink not a barrel."  
"I promise not to drink it all at once."  
"Oh fine."  
"I’ll laugh if he falls flat on his face and that breaks," Sergeant Maverlies says.  
"Sergeant!"  
"Sorry commander."  
"I’d never waste good booze." Oghren tell her  
"You can guarantee that when it comes to booze it’s the only thing Oghren is careful with."

"I can believe it."  
Oghren and Maverlies make their way into the keep as I’m called over to a Private whose delivering messages.  
"Commander," she called. "Captain Garevel wants a word with you."  
"Where is he?"  
"Down in the dungeon with the prisoner".  
"Prisoner?"  
"Yes, a thief broke into the keep and it took 4 wardens to pin him down and chuck him in a cell."  
"When did this happen?"  
"About 4 or 5 days ago now, it was just before we were attacked."  
"Thanks, I’ll head there now." I head down to the dungeon and meet captain Garevel.  
"Commander," he nodded.  
"Private Hadley informed me you have a prisoner down here."  
"Yes Ma’am, been locked down here for a few days. The other wardens were going to let you deal with him, one thought he’d make a good warden recruit. He’s strong."  
"Yes, Hadley said. 4 wardens to wrestle him to the ground. Well let’s see what he has to say for himself."  
We walk toward the cell and I see a figure sat on the floor against the wall.  
"Get up," Garevel says to him.  
"Open the door," I say motioning to the lock. "I’ll speak to the prisoner."  
"Very well," he opens the cell door and as he looks up we recognise each other. "You!" We say in unison.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask  
"You remember me then."  
"Of course I remember you, Nathaniel Howe oldest son of Rendon, disappeared for quite a while. I did wonder were you went, you were always the decent one. Hairs got long, suits you." I noticed him give me a quizzical look before I say. "You aren’t answering my question."  
"I came to get revenge on the one responsible for the murder of my father. I’d never have believed it was you."  
I stepped towards him, "murder of your father," I spat. "Murder? That traitorous bastard got what he deserved."  
"My father wasn’t a traitor. He was mixed up in a war and was murdered for being on the wrong side."  
"No Nathaniel, that was not why he was executed. Your father had my family slaughtered, including the children and family that was visiting us."  
"I heard what happened to the Cousland’s," he said the colour draining from his face. "My father couldn’t have been responsible."  
"I was there, I barely escaped with my life. My mother stayed behind to protect my father who was mortally wounded and let me escape. All our knights that hadn’t gone with Fergus were slaughtered including the man I loved. Your Father deserved the daggers I drove into his heart. And do you want to know what his final words were?"  
"No," he whispered.  
I carried on anyway, he would know exactly what type of person his father was. "He said he deserved more. That was his reason for slaughtering my family because he envied my father’s title."  
"I didn’t know, I was in Kirkwall, I have lost my family too."  
I leaned against the wall of the cell feeling suddenly drained, the last few days catching up with me. "I’m sorry about your family Nathaniel. If I could have saved them from the darkspawn I would have but I am not responsible for your families’ death."  
"But why did our whole family have to suffer for what my father did?"  
"You think that was me?"  
"Wasn’t it?" He asked almost bitterly. "The Queen would have given the great hero of Ferelden a boon."  
"I asked for nothing but that the warden’s sacrifice is never forgotten. The queen stripped the Howes of their land and titles herself."  
"Oh." He looked back down at the floor. "When I first came here I was determined to kill the one responsible for my father’s murder, but after getting here and having the time to think about it I just want some of my families things to remember them by."  
I looked over at him and he looked so forlorn that I felt sorry for him. It wasn’t his fault his father was a selfish conniving bastard. "Captain Garevel," I call, "you can call the seneschal."  
"Very well commander."  
"So what do you want to do with the prisoner," Varel asked coming back with Captain Garavel.  
"Firstly, did you know this is Nathaniel Howe?"  
"No, A Howe huh, well that explains how he got in undetected. Did you know he wanted to kill you?"  
"Yes, he told me."  
"Really? Well commander you’re in charge, so his fate is in your hands."  
I looked at Nathaniel Howe who was watching me with feint disinterest. "I could let him go."  
"If you do I may come back and next time you won’t be able to catch me."  
"Is that a threat or a promise?" I ask He looks momentarily unsure as to whether I’m joking or serious. "Or I could conscript him."  
"I’d rather hang," he muttered.  
"That could be arranged as well you know," I say to him. "Be a waste of all that training you’ve been doing wherever you’ve been all these years."  
"I said I was in Kirkwall." He said.  
"We need skilled men," I tell Varel. "Nathaniel Howe shall become a warden and maybe he can salvage the Howe name."  
"You what?" Nathaniel looked stunned as did Varel.  
"Are you sure commander?"  
"He broke into his own home Seneschal, he can have whatever family heirlooms he wishes. He hasn’t murdered me and hasn’t done anyone any real harm, in fact he may yet do some good. Trust me I know what I’m talking about."  
"You’re going to trust someone who wanted you dead?" Nathaniel asks  
"One of my best friends wanted me dead," I smiled at him "and I know you Nathaniel you won't."  
"You always were odd," he said.  
We walk back up to the Keep. "The joining will have to wait a couple of days till we receive some more lyruim, I doubt Anders has enough we can borrow. Get Nathaniel here some food and then he can get a good night’s sleep, he knows the keep I’m sure he can find a spare room."  
"Yes commander."  
We sit down to eat and Anders joins us. "Up and about now I see, how are you feeling?" I ask him  
"You could have warned me about the nightmares," he grumbled.  
"I warned you could die didn’t I? But you’re made of hardier stock."  
"What’s this about dying?" Nathaniel asked  
"Who is this?" Anders asked  
"Nathaniel meet Anders, I had to conscript Anders to stop some Templar's hauling him off and executing him for something he didn’t do."  
"Not, that I’m not grateful for it," he said "but there are drawbacks to being a warden."  
"Least no-ones hunting you now. Ander's this is Nathaniel Howe and he is going to be the next warden to join our ranks."  
"If he survives the joining."  
"Oh, I believe he will."  
"She’s rather confident in your abilities," he remarked.  
"That or she’s hoping I’ll die."  
"I could have just had you hanged if I thought you were remotely like your father." Anders raised an eyebrow at the venom in my voice when I mentioned Nathaniel’s father.  
Nathaniel flinched. "Touchy subject?" Ander's asked  
"Not something I want to discuss at the moment," I say. Suddenly I get an overwhelming urge to be by myself I stand and excuse myself. "It’s been quite a day and I need to turn in, I will see you all in the morning. Nate have you found a room?"  
"I’ll use my old one if it’s not taken," he says.  
"Of course, not thinking anything of it. Goodnight." I turned and walked towards the room at the corridor at the farthest part of the keep. I got out of my armour and put on a satin robe that Fergus had given me. I had very little clothes since leaving for Ostagar and it occurred to me that I’d have to get new dresses made as the Arlessa I’d be expected to entertain and I couldn’t do that in armour as much It was the only thing I felt comfortable in. I fall into a fitful sleep, I’m back home begging Roland to come with us and having mother pull me away, then I’m being pulled away from my parents by Duncan then the scene changes and I’m back on the roof of Fort Drakon trying to wrestle the sword from Alistair. I’m jolted awake and am momentarily disoriented. Realising where I am and it was all just a Nightmare I place my head in my hands and cry.  
"Are you alright?"  
"What?" I look up to see Nathaniel standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" I ask.  
"This is my room," he says.  
"Oh."  
"You said it was alright."  
"Oh yes of course, I’m sorry I didn’t realise this was your room."  
"I’d have thought they’d have put you in the Master room."  
"Oh, er, well they did, but I didn’t want to be in the room your father was"… I tailed off unsure of what to say.  
"My father and mother hadn’t slept in the same room for years," he tells me. "They hated each other, he was only with her for her money." I’m not sure what to say but Nathaniel carries on speaking. "You didn’t answer my question."  
"What?"  
"When I came in you were tossing and turning and calling for Alistair."  
"Oh it was just a dream".  
"Dream? Are these the type of dreams I can look forward to as a warden?"  
"No, no," I try to explain and find the words coming out muddled, So I take a deep breath and start over. "Wardens dream of the deep roads and the darkspawn and when there’s a blight we see the Arch Demon."  
"That wasn’t what you were dreaming though."  
"No, I was dreaming of the final battle and Alistair sacrificing himself to kill the Archdemon and end the blight, amongst other things."  
"Alistair wasn’t he meant to be King? How did killing the Archdemon mean he died?"  
"You better sit down," I tell him noticing he was still leant against the door. He comes into the room and sits on the end of the bed not taking his eyes off me which I admit I find slightly unnerving. "I guess I should start at the beginning," I say, "wardens have many secrets for good reason, but I will tell you, all of you everything. You may say I’ve sentenced you to death and I suppose in a way I have, just as I am, just as every warden is." His eyes widened slightly but he says nothing. "The joining, the thing that makes you a warden can kill you, you are drinking darkspawn and arch demon blood. You are deliberately taking the taint into yourself, those who survive are immune to further tainting but your life span is cut short, most wardens only live 30 odd years if they aren’t killed in battle and near the end the taint drives them mad and they go into the deep roads in order to die taking out as many darkspawn as possible."  
"Why would you do that to yourself?"  
"Only a warden can kill an archdemon." I gulp remembering Riodan and Morrigans words. "If an arch demon is killed by someone other than a warden its soul goes into the nearest darkspawn and lives again, but as a warden isn’t an empty vessel, the Archdemon dies along with the warden." I wipe the tears from eyes as I say it.  
"Maker." Nathaniel says after a minute. "And Alistair?"  
"Alistair Therin, son of Maric, brother of Calian, made King against his wishes gave his life to end the blight. He was the true hero of Ferelden, it was a title I was given and never wanted."  
"And how did you become a warden?"  
"Duncan who was the commander at the time before he was killed at Ostagar, was at Castle Cousland when your father orchestrated his attack. He agreed to get me to safety if I agreed to become a warden."  
"What?"  
"He was desperate, the blight was bigger than what was happening to us. I have nightmares about what happened that night, all those who were murdered not just my family. The blight would have swallowed Ferelden, No one was safe, I had to put aside my own grief and battle the darkspawn."  
"I’m sorry," he said. If I’d have been here maybe I could have stopped father, persuaded him against the idea, I don’t know."  
"If only you could have Nate," I tell him "but he was hell bent on being a Teyrn. He was so jealous of our family I don’t think you would have been able to persuade him otherwise and you may have even got caught in the crossfire. I wouldn't have wanted that to happen."  
"I still should have been here."  
I put my hand on his, "Nate it’s not your fault."  
"I’m not my father," he says  
"I know that, I wouldn’t have said for you to be a warden otherwise. If it had been left to Veral he’d have hung you".  
"You always did like to give people a chance apart from Thomas."  
"Eurgh, sorry Nate but your brother was annoying, he followed me around like a puppy. It was his fault Father stopped my seeing Roland."  
"Your father's Squire?"  
"What’s wrong with being a squire? You were one." I must have sounded indignant because he held his hands up. "Nothing but I can’t see your father allowing that to continue. You are a Teyrns daughter, You would have been married off to the royal family."  
"Nearly was." I sigh  
"Oh you and Alistair?"  
"Yes, we were betrothed till he died. I would never have met him and would have married Roland even if it meant I ran away with him if I hadn’t become a warden but then Roland may have been made a warden and may not have survived the joining." He stood up and walk towards the window, he stood looking over the landscape. "And you’ve had to deal with all that and now this." He turned and looked at me, " I know just what you need," he said and he came over and put his hand out. I took it after making sure my robe was securely tied, He pulled me up from the bed and headed to the door with me in tow.  
"Er, Nate, I’ve no shoes on."  
"Oh right," He picks up my boots and motions for me to sit down. " My lady," he says as I ask what he’s doing. He puts my shoes on and ties my laces despite my protests then he leads me to the cellar, up brushes off a barrel and motions me to sit down. "What are you doing?"  
"Looking for something."  
"I can see that," I say as I watch him going through the bottles of wine.  
"My father kept a stash of the finest Antivan brandy. I was sure it was here somewhere, Your fellow wardens haven’t raided the all the good stuff have they?"  
"Have you seen the dust down here? Doesn’t look it was touched till we came down to clear out the darkspawn. So unless Oghren got hold of it."  
"Oghren?"  
"The red haired dwarf, constantly drunk."  
"Oh him, He with you?"  
"In that he’s now a warden, yes. He fought alongside me in the blight and helped put the castle back in order before leaving to settle down with felsi or so I thought. When I got here he was fighting off darkspawn."  
"Not a family man." He said handing me a bottle of wine. "This will have to do for now."  
I take a few mouthfuls. "Oghren is complicated, we had to kill Branka his first wife as she’d gone insane when we found her down in the deep roads, I think he sees me as family."  
"Maybe he just fancies you. You always did have all the young men buzzing round you."  
"Did I? I never noticed."  
"Only had eyes for your father’s squire."  
"Roland," I reminded him "and he was a good man. He’d have made a fine knight captain and a fine warden." I take another drink. "Oghren is only interested in other dwarves or women with ample bosoms."  
"How much of that bottle have you drunk?"  
"Er, I peered into the bottle and then lifted it to the light. "Only half I say." 

"Half?"  
"Wardens have insatiable appetites" I say drinking more.  
"Does that include everything?"  
I laugh, and waggle the bottle at him. "That my dear Nathaniel would be telling, somethings you have to find out for yourself."  
"If you weren’t drunk I’d say that was an invitation."  
"I’m not drunk," I protested, deliberately not taking any notice of what he said. "I bet you had plenty of young women chasing after you, they were always following you about at the Salon’s our mothers would hold."  
"thought you were too busy with Roland to notice who I had buzzing round me." "I may have been paying attention to what you and Fergus were doing." "I hated those things." he said  
"So did I, always felt I was being put on display like some sort of prize cattle."  
"I always felt the same, whenever my grandmother was over Father would dress us all up and march us out like we were on parade. Hated that women. I don’t know why I’m telling you all this."  
"Blame the wine," I say waving the bottle in front of him once more. "It’s a very good wine, it makes you say things you would usually keep to yourself or maybe it’s just me."  
"You?"  
"Mmm," I finish off the last few drops and peer ruefully into the empty bottle. "People tell me things, everything whether they mean to or not."  
"Happen often does it?"  
"All the time. It’s been awhile since I’ve actually drank this much. The last time was after we arrived back at castle cousland and Zevran.. well let’s not go there. I think this wine is going to my head."  
"Going? I’d say it’s already gone."  
"Hush," I say to him putting my hand to my head to stop the dizziness. "Maybe a walk will help."  
"Back to your bed?"  
"Why are you planning on coming to bed too?"  
"What?"  
"Are you wanting my bed? Your bed? Your room? Eurgh you know what I mean."  
"I’m not sure I do," Nathaniel says. He helps me up and I walk rather unsteadily towards the door, stumbling I grab a wall sconce which moves. We hear something shift and we look over at the far wall and notice there is now an opening.  
"Oo, a secret room," I say  
"I’d forgotten about that." He takes my arm and leads me into the room. "I used to hide down here," he says." Whenever the arguments got too much." He shows me the statues of his grandfather and uncle. I go to sit on a box and it crumbles beneath me. Nathaniel helps me up and notices a bow. He brushes off the dust. "Isn’t that the Howe crest?" I ask  
"It’s my Grandfathers bow," he ran his hand down the shaft. "But it’s broken, he gave this to me as a boy and I said he would teach me how to use it. Father must have hidden down here."  
"It can be fixed."  
"Doesn’t matter," he said dismissively and put it back down. I picked it up and headed to the door.  
"What are you going to do with it?"  
"You’ll see," was all I said to him.


	3. The Arlessa of Ameranthine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up with a hangover Elise is now faced with the duties of being in charge of the Arling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and backgrounds belong to bioware, some in game dialogue

I woke in what I can only presume was morning. How much had I drunk? Where was I? This was not the room Nate had walked into, I don't even remember getting here. I sit up and then lay back down, nope that was a bad idea. Are grey wardens meant to get hangovers? I've never had one before, What was I drinking? I remember the bottle of wine and then... oh Antivan brandy. Maker that stuff is potent. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in I call." 

Nate pokes his head round the door with a tray. "I thought I'd check up on you," he said. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like I've been tossed about by an Ogre," I reply. "What did I drink?" 

"Wine, brandy."

"How much?"

"Enough," he said.

"Comforting, Did I do anything or say anything last night?" 

"In what way?" 

"Well, I vaguely recall asking you about going coming to bed." 

"You said a lot of things that I put down to you drinking too much." 

"Such as?" 

"Nothing of importance." 

"Hmm, I'm beginning to think like Zevran." 

"You mentioned him last night. Who is he?" 

I smiled. " Zevran Ariania Antivan crow, he was rather proud of that when I first met him. He tried to assassinate me but his heart wasn't really in it. He helped us in the blight, was there when Alistair died. Helped us clear out Castle Cousland. One of my best friends, I just wish we hadn't parted the way we had. I miss his wit and his expressions, I think you would have liked him." 

"How did he try to assassinate you?" 

"He'd set a trap for us, the damsel in distress tactic and then had a load of mercenaries over run us, they got more than they bargained for. To be honest he thought we would defeat him and then kill him." 

"I don't understand." 

"Zevran was looking to die, something had happened and he wanted out of the crows. The only way out of the crows according to them, I could tell by the way he fought he didn't want to kill me so I let him live and we became close, he even got my ring size and got the ring Alistair had ordered." 

"You sound fond of him." 

"Fond yes, I was, am but that's all. Zevran always claimed that he would take his pleasures where he could find them but he is a complicated man. He hides his true feelings in bravado and bluster." 

"That didn't go well I take it, from what I remember of you you always saw through people's acts." 

"I never could be a player of the game or maybe if I wanted I could play it a little too well." 

"You don't have the patience." 

I smiled. "Seems you remember a lot about me." 

He deftly brought the conversation back to Zevran, An evasion tactic my father would use. "So what happened between you two?" 

"Let's just say he wanted more than I could give him." 

"Ah I see." 

I thought back to that night, we were sat on the stable roof, bottle of wine between us. I remember telling him about Roland and how we used to meet at the very stables roof we were sat on. He'd laughed, "not such the innocent young women." 

I had some experience with Roland yes," I said. "I don't regret it, I'd have regretted him dying and we hadn't had the chance to be together."

"I can understand that," he'd said.

"You are a good man Zevran Arainia," I'd told him.

"Only you would believe such a thing," he'd replied.

Without thinking I kissed him. A kiss he'd returned with a fervour that I had only felt with Alistair and for a moment I saw him and not Zevran. It was when during our love making he told me he loved me that he had since I'd fought him. That I realised I'd made a fool of myself and let him expose his vulnerable side and that I had no intention of reciprocating his feelings. I couldn't, I never loved him, I loved Alistair and his death was too raw, too soon. I couldn't think of being with anyone else. I sighed and put my head in my hands, It was a mess.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked bringing me back to the present. 

"Oh, yes and no. One day I may be able to make it up to him." 

Nate poured out a liquid into a cup and handed it to me. I eyed it suspiciously," What is this?" 

"It will make you feel better"

"Are you sure? It looks like something Morrigan would make us drink when we were injured." I take a sip, "Eurgh tastes equally as vile." 

"It will help with the hangover." He said, "make sure you drink it all. It won't do for you to meet the people of the arling hungover." 

"What? When's that happening." 

"I heard the Seneschal mention that it was later this morning." 

"And I'll be expected to dress up." I groaned, "I don't have any clothes." 

Nate turned and looked through the wardrobe behind him. "They kept most of Mothers dresses I see." 

"I'm not wearing an old dress of your mothers." 

"You don't have a choice at the moment." He says taking out a hideous coloured dress and then chuckling at the look of horror on my face. "Maybe not." He next takes out a dark blue dress and lays it on the bed. "This one will go with your eyes, I'll leave you to enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you downstairs." 

I move the tray and reach for the dress. Its style reminds me of the dress my mother was wearing the evening before Howe attacked the castle. A lump rose up to my throat, I had grieved for my parents, for Roland and for Alistair back at the castle, at every insult Howe had left it had engulfed me and Zevran had been there to pick up the pieces, my best friend and I'd managed to push him away. Now wasn't the time though, I pushed back any thoughts that threatened to engulf me again and got dressed. I headed downstairs into the main room. There was the Seneschal, the treasurer the wardens from Orlais had sent, nobles and landowners, the people of the Arling and Nate leaning against a bookcase at the far end of the room. He looked up, gave a slight nod of approval and smiled. I find myself feeling self conscious suddenly, my cheeks start to flush as I meet Nates gaze. 

"Ah commander," the Seneschal said nodding his head in my direction. "As Arlessa of this Arling you are required to oversee matters happening in the Arling. If you prefer you can appoint myself as one to oversee such matters." 

"No it's ok Varel I'll do it." I'm grateful for the distraction and am able to refocus my attention. "Who do we have first?" 

"This is lady packton, she claims the lands of south bridge were given to her in good faith after her support of Loghain." 

"Derren piped up, Howe stripped my family of their lands unfairly after we stood against loghain."  
I looked at the document the seneschal had handed me. I swore in quanari under my breath. "I'm sorry Derren this document is legal, I promise I will make it up to you. Go ahead lady packton south bridge is yours." She bowed to me and sneered at Derren. 

I shake my head, "what's next?" I ask. 

"There is a matter of some seriousness commander, This man was found stealing food from our stores." 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I ask him. 

"I beg for mercy your grace, my family is starving." 

"The punishment is death or public flogging." 

"What! No, no we are not doing that." I say horrified." No you will join the army and in return bring your family here and they will be cared for." 

"Oh, oh thank you your grace. Thank you so much I won't let you down." 

Varel raised an eyebrow but said nothing instead turning his attention to the next point of order "The next matter is there are bandits. Attacking the farms and stealing crops but we don't have enough soldiers to patrol the farms and protect these walls." 

"Seneschal we won't have walls if the people all starve. You can station a small patrol at the farms to protect the crops and the farmers in return we ask that you sent supplies to the fort." 

"That is most acceptable your grace," the bans of the farms asking for protection say. 

"What of the roadways?" Asked the Seneschal

"We will set out later and clear the roads. And I will also head to Amerathine to persuade traders to come this way and get a supply chain going." 

"Very well Commander"

"Is there anything else?" 

"Yes, but we need to discuss it in private, For now we are done I suggest you mingle." 

"Do I have to?" 

"If we are to make a success of this Arling, then I'm afraid hobnobbing with the nobles is a part of it." 

So I made nice and chatted with each and every noble before finally excusing myself as I was leaving the hall Nate followed me out. "You certainly can tell you're a Teryns daughter," he said. "You handled those nobles as expertly as your father used to." 

"Thank you, I must have learned something listening to father after all." 

"Well I'm impressed and I told you that dress would match your eyes." 

I suppress a laugh. "Is that your way of saying I look good in it?" 

He smiled. "Maybe." 

"I meant to ask, how did I end up in your mother’s room?" 

"I had to carry you." He said 

"Maker. I couldn't walk myself?" 

"You kept tripping over your bootlaces, I carried you to stop your robes falling open and revealing too much." 

"I wish I hadn't asked now." 

"You also wouldn't let go of that broken bow, maker knows why." 

"Ah yes the bow, You didn't get rid of it did you." 

"No, it's in your room." 

"Ah good." 

"Could I ask when I'll be taking this joining and becoming an official grey warden?" 

"We haven't received the lyrium we need, It will be another couple of days yet. I'm going to change into something more comfortable and we are going to clear the roads, can you get Oghren and Anders and meet me out the front." 

"I'd have thought that was comfortable." 

"I don't feel right in it, It's going to take time to get used to." 

I changed into my armour and picked up the broken bow and headed down to Varrels office  
"You wanted to speak to me in private?" I ask

"Ah Commander, yes we had a report from a sergeant that there is a plot to kill you. She has had some information that says it is nobles who are plotting." 

Of course they are, I dispatched Rendon Howe personally. They know I don't trust any of them that sided with him and plotted to have my family murdered." 

"What do you want to do about it?" 

"Try and uncover who the conspirators are quietly, Let's not alert their attention if at all possible." 

"Very well Commander, I will do what I can." 

"Was there anything else?" 

"Yes, we haven't heard from Kristoff. He was one of the orlesian wardens that weren't here during the attack, the last anyone saw of him was in Amaranthine." 

"I'll ask around Amaranthine. Now I need to get a bow repaired  
Who would you recommend?" 

"There was a Blacksmith that arrived yesterday. Wade something." 

"Wades here?"

"You know him?" 

"I met him in Denerim, he made some armour and weapons for us." 

"So you recommend them then." 

"Oh yes, wades very good." 

"I head down to the courtyard and go in search of wade. I can hear him as soon as I get near as he comes running over all excitable." 

"Oh good, you're here. I've been waiting for you to turn up." 

"Can you fix this?" I ask handing him the bow. 

"I don't do repairs, I create art."

"Please, what if I say I'll bring you new material to create something spectacular." 

"Better be some really unusual ore I've not worked with before." He says slightly mollified by my bribe. "And you better have something for me to work with before I hand this back. " 

"Of course," I say before heading towards the statue of Andraste where I see Nate, Anders and Oghren in discussion over it. 

"Do you think Andraste would approve of how Mage are treated?" Anders asked

"She fought with mages and elves to free the land of the imperium. I don't think she'd approve of how her words magic is meant to serve man not rule over him has been taken out of context." 

"It's nice to think that she would disapprove of how the chantry has interpreted them, Maybe. Even rise up against the chantry." 

"Let's get the darkspawn problem dealt with before planning any other revolutions shall we Anders." 

"I can dream," He sighed 

"Nathaniel glowered at the statue, there used to be a statue of my great grandfather here." 

"Are you surprised they took it down?" Oghren asked. "Your father made your family pariah's." 

"So I should expect to be stoned wherever I go?" 

"If you’re on your own maybe, no one will touch you when the wardens around." 

"So, I should be happy that as long as I'm behind a woman skirt tails I'm safe?" 

"Nate, you are more than capable of defending yourself, but I am Commander of the grey and you are under my command. An attack on you, on any of you is one on the wardens. I'm sure that is what Oghren meant." 

"Of course it is," Oghren chuckled. I prodded him. He shrugged, "No need to be so proud Howe, Enough men have been happy to let her defend them, never mind anything else." 

"Oghren," I said in a warning tone. 

"What!" He held his hands up. "Have it your way, everyone knows you could have any man you please. So if she likes you take it as a compliment. Coz they are queuing up." 

"Maker Oghren, I’m not looking for that." 

"Suit yourself." 

"If we're talking getting cosy, there’s a hot blooded Mage right here." 

I start to feel hot and flustered and now know what Alistair felt whenever we mercilessly teased him. I whistled set woof a lot and marched out the gates and down the road towards amaranthine. We came across bandits attacking a caravan and I got to see how proficient Nate was with a bow. He rivalled Leliana, he was equally as skilled with daggers, He turned and caught me watching him. "Watch out," he called and shot a couple of arrows behind me and took out a bandit who had flanked me. 

"Andrastes flaming knickers," I muttered, That was careless." 

"Mind on other things was it?" murmured Anders in my ear as he passed me a grin on his face. 

"No, I was seeing how well you all fight that's all." 

"Of course you were," Oghren winked. "Seems you were sizing up young Howe here." 

Nate raised an eyebrow and I busied myself with wiping off my daggers. "They were your fathers weren't they?" He said 

"What? Oh," I looked up to find him directly in front of me. He reached over and took one from me. "Yes, He gave them me on my twenty first birthday just before. Well...."

He turned it in his hands and then handed it back. "I always admired your father," he said quietly. "You take after him in a way." 

"Thank you," I say. 

"So why were you not paying attention just now?" 

"I was distracted," I told him. "You are very skilled with a bow, You may even equal Leliana." 

"I always enjoyed using a bow," he said "when I was at the grand tourney there was a chevalier who was very skilled and showed me a few pointers and I've been hooked since." 

"I knew I'd made the right decision in recruiting you." 

"You saved me from the hangman’s noose, I'm not sure about being a warden l but I will trust you know what you’re doing." 

"Thank you." I whistle woof a lot who'd wandered off, He brought back something in his mouth and dropped it at Nates feet. 

He picked it up and saw it was a whet stone. "Thanks boy he said rubbing his ears." Woof a lot then started to jump around him barking, So Nate found a stick and threw it for him. I watched them idly as I checked the caravan. "Thank the maker you arrived when you did," they said. "We were being supplies to the keep, We are hoping to start trading there." 

"Of course. The road is clear now, Are you able to carry on to the keep?" 

"I believe so. They assured us before carrying on their way." 

"Looks like your hound has taken a shine to Howe." 

"Yes which means if he trusts him we all can." 

"How do you know?" Asks Anders

"Dogs are good judges of character, It's the reason you’re all here." 

"And I was thinking it was because of my irrepressible charm and my good looks." 

I laughed. "That will get you everywhere with other women I'm sure. " 

"Not you though." 

"Anders.. I begin." 

"Your attention is elsewhere, I get it." 

"It's not that, I'm not looking to"

He interrupted me.. "Oghren told me, but the heart wants what the heart wants." 

"I give him a puzzled look." 

"You aren't ready," he says, "when you are, you've already found the one who will make you whole again." 

"Are you suggesting?" 

"We will see," he says grinning.

As it was mid-morning by the time we left, I realised it would be early hours of the morning before we got there, I decide we should set up camp. Nathaniel takes first watch and I fall asleep with ser woof a lot by my side. When it was my turn to take the watch Anders informs me that Nathaniel had been keeping close to my tent and seemingly a close eye on me. Maybe I had been thrashing in my sleep again, after all it was what I was doing the other night when he walked into his room. I decided to ask him about it when I had the opportunity next. I sat looking at my surroundings stroking woof a lots ears. " Hey boy, what do you think to this place?" He whined. "We'll go home one day. " I tell him, "let’s hope dealing with these dark spawn isn't going to take too long." I sat watching the sunrise when Nate joined me. "Beautiful isn't it," he said sitting on a tree log next to me. 

"It's been a while since I've been able to sit and watch a sunrise." 

"It's nice to be back and seeing the sunrise or sunset at home. It's been too long." 

"You've been away a long time." 

"Eight years," he interjected. 

"Would you have come home if your father hadn't have done what he had?" 

"I don't think I would have, I loved it there. I know I was meant to inherit all this but I never wanted it, I would have preferred to be a knight." 

"I can see you as a knight." 

"Will never happen now." 

I put my hand on his. "I'm sorry Nate." 

"I couldn't stay, the Howe name is an embarrassment now." 

I could see him sinking into self-pity, "I don't know what I can say, it’s not your fault, I wish things were different for you. I can't change what happened." 

He looked at me realising that he sounds like he's blaming me for his father’s actions again. "It's not your fault," he says. "I know you can't change it. I'm just feeling sorry for myself. We better get going now the suns up." 

I get everyone up and as we are packing away our gear Anders asks, Nates very sullen. "Did you give him bad news?" 

"He has a lot on his mind." I tell him

"And most of that involves you." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"You’re the commander, you’re why he's got to take the joining. You’re the reason he left Kirkwall." 

"If his father hadn't betrayed mine, betrayed the king he wouldn't have had to leave the free marches. I didn't strip his family of their titles and lands." 

Anders holds up his hands. " I’m not saying you did. His father has a lot to answer for, But you conscripted him." 

"Only wardens can sense darkspawn." 

"And," he says drawing out the word the way Alistair would say well. 

"And, that give us the advantage and also pre warns us if we are in any immediate danger." 

"Comforting."

"Also I need to rebuild the wardens and I need skilled men and women." 

"I understand, you don't need to be defensive." 

We reach the city mid-morning and head to the captain of the city watch. After introducing myself I ask about Kristoff, how things are in the city and where all the tradesmen are. He points me in the direction of the inn and tell us he was last seen there. That there are bandits terrorising the city and they could do with help. "I will look into it and see what I can do." I promise him. As we head round to the inn passing merchants on the way, I stop to look at a stand that has some deep blue satin and purple silks. Just as I'm wondering whether to get some and have a dress made I hear Nate gasp. I look up to see him staring at the women behind the stand. It has been a few years since I saw Delilah but I recognise her just as I recognised Nate. 

"You’re alive?" He says to her. "I thought you'd all died." 

"Nate? Is that really you?" She asked. 

"Yes, I came back when I heard about father. I was told you all died in the blight." 

"No, no I’ve been here for some time. I had to get away from the keep, from father, from everything." 

"What do you mean get away from father. I know they argued and father." He looked towards me and didn't finish. 

Delilah looked in my direction and put a hand over her mouth. "You survived?" She came up and gave me a hug. "You’re the hero of Ferelden?" 

"Please don't call me that," I say. "Alistair was the true hero. How are you? It's good to see you after all this time." 

"I'm well thank you." She said smiling. "What brings you here?" 

"The wardens were given the Arling of Amaranthine and vigils keep as its headquarters." 

"Of course. After what father did to your family it's not surprising." 

"I didn't ask for your family’s titles to be stripped," I said feeling like for some inexplicable reason I had to justify why I was there. Damn Nate for making me feel guilty. 

She looked from me to Nate before saying. " I wouldn't have blamed you if you had, I probably would have if it were me." 

"Delilah how could you say that? Surely father was only acting on orders." 

"Orders? Oh Nathaniel," she said shaking her head," you always idolised father. You didn't really know what he became since you left." 

Suddenly I felt awkward standing there, as if I was intruding. "I've got to talk to some merchants, I say you can meet us later at the inn Nathaniel." 

"What? Oh right." 

"Take as long as you like. We won't leave Amaranthine without you." 

"Maybe Delilah should just come with us." He says. "I'm back home now and there is more than enough room for you. You don't need to live here in the city, Come back to the keep where you belong." 

Delilah laughs oh Nate, "you’re such a snob. I never belonged at the keep, I belong here, I have a husband now and children. Come and meet your niece and nephews." 

"You have children?" He asks sounding dumbfounded. 

I walk away and look back to see Delilah leading him into the house. "It's good he has some family left," I say to no one in particular. 

"Yeah families ok when you don't think you've any left." Oghren says. 

"Would be nice to have a family of my own." Anders pipes up. 

"Is that what you really want Anders? I ask to settle down have kids?" 

"Who doesn't want a home and a good women to come back to?" He says, "is it really too much to ask?" 

"No, Well it shouldn't be," I say "but we don't always get what we want." 

"I apologise," he says. "I didn't think" 

I interrupt him. "No need to apologise, Alistair was a man of honour and would have made the same choice whether we'd married or not." 

"I'm not sure I would have." 

"If he hadn't, I would have and it would be another warden standing here and not me." 

"That would have been a waste of such a beautiful woman," he says.

I laugh. " I said something similar to Zevran when he asked why I didn't kill him." 

"And why didn't you?" 

"Because it would have been a waste of a handsome elf." I wink 

"So what happened to Zevran?" 

"He left before I came here." Not really wanting to go into any details, thankfully Anders got the hint. We spent the next three hours convincing merchants to take supplies to the keep. I had to promise to have soldiers patrol the roads in order to secure safe passage. As we walked away Oghren said," where are you going to get all these soldiers?" 

"Guess I need to recruit more men." I say, wishing that being the Arlessa didn't seem such a mammoth task. We needed this to work, for it to succeed, I couldn't let Alistair down. As we headed up the steps and towards the inn Nathaniel caught up with us. "Didn't you want to stay longer at your sisters?" I ask

"I'll come back, She wants me to meet her husband who’s currently away trading. I have a niece and two nephews, It was nice seeing her again and meeting them, I'm glad she's alive and happy." 

"That's good," I say. "We're heading to the inn to ask about Kristoff." 

"Kristoff? "

"One of the wardens from Orlais, He was here when the keep was attacked." 

"What was he doing here?" 

"I don't know, Varrel didn't say. I'm hoping he'll be at the inn." 

As we walk round the corner I notice that Nathaniel looking toward the chantry. "Are you alright Nate?" 

"Is that a statue of Andraste?" He asks. 

"Looks like it," Anders says. 

He curses under his breath. "Everything of our family has been stripped, There used to be a statue of my uncle, he fought with king Calenhad. He was a hero. I always thought he was following orders." 

"He was more involved than that, he was even behind the assassination attempt on us." 

"I know, Delilah told me. My father really did a number on our family legacy."

"I'm sorry Nate, I'll get them to put his statue back." 

"I appreciate the thought," he said giving me a rueful smile. " But don't bother, no one will care." 

"You care Nate and you can restore your family name." I decide to send a message to the queen anyway and have all the statues of his uncle and grandfather restored. 

At the Inn we find out Kristoff went to the black marsh as there were rumours of darkspawn sightings. "We will have to head out there," I say. " We need supplies first and Nathaniel needs to go through the joining." 

We stay the evening in order to help the city watch deal the bandits that have been plaguing the city. We discover from the innkeeper that in order to stop his livelihood being destroyed he allows them the use a secret tunnel that runs from the kitchens down to a hidden dock and lets them smuggle goods in and out the city. I convince the innkeeper to let us in, promising we will rid them of all bandits causing the city grief. We wait till night fall and then follow the inn keeper when he gives us the signal. 

"They have just gone through." He says nodding towards the trap door. 

We follow the narrow passage lit only by a couple of torch sconces as it winds down into a cavern. The cavern opens up and we see a small dock with boats. I motion to Oghren to circle round and for Anders and Nate to spread out. We start off silently taking out the bandits by sneaking up behind them. When numbers are against us I signal to Anders to blind them whilst Oghren and ser woof a lot charges in. One manages flank me and drives dagger into my right shoulder, I cry out and Nate fires two arrows into him before I can react. He pulls me behind him and continues to shoot any that try to get close whilst Oghren has gone full berserker and is whirling his axe round knocking back several men before cleaving one asunder. I throw a dagger with my uninjured arm and it lodges in the arm of a bandit who’d snuck up on Anders causing him to cry out, Anders whirled round and froze him before ser woof a lot knocks him to the ground and finishes him. Anders takes out the remaining bandits with a lightning bolt. When all bandits had been cleared out Nate called Anders over.

"Elise needs healing."

"Its fine, I just need to pull the dagger out." Anders examined the wound, "that’s gone quite deep," he says, placing his hands around the wounded area. "Nathaniel when I say now remove the blade." A few moments passed when he said "now."

Nate carefully pulled the blade from my shoulder. "Thanks I say wincing."

"Wasn’t this the same shoulder I healed the day we met?" Asked Anders. 

"I wasn’t paying attention, it will just add to the scars I already have."

"Physical or emotional?" he asks.

"Both, I reply."

Nate looks at me as if he’s about to say something and then decides not to. I wait at the top of the exit with Nathaniel whilst Anders goes to fetch the city watch. 

"Did you receive a lot of injuries during the blight?"

"Not as many as I could have," I tell him. "I should have died more than once." Remembering the Tower of Ishall, Kinloch hold and even Castle Cousland.

"I should have been there"

"Nate, if you had you could have died, you wouldn’t have stopped your father. You may even have died in the blight, I have to remind myself that if Duncan hadn’t made me leave the castle I wouldn’t be here now. If Calien hadn’t sent me with Alistair I wouldn’t be here now, If Flemeth hadn’t rescued and healed us I wouldn’t be here now and if Alistair hadn’t taken the final blow I may not be here now." 

The Captain of the city watch arrived at that moment with guards. "I'm told you handled the smuggling problem," He said. 

"We've cleared out their operation for now, your guards will have to watch this building." 

"I will post people at once Commander, Thank you." 

"Send word to the keep of you have any further problems captain." 

"Is there any way I can assist you." 

I remembered then that Varel mentioned a conspiracy. So I asked the Captain to walk with me. I've had the rest return to the inn and see if there were rooms for the night. See woof a lot stayed with me and the captain as we walked back towards the inner city gates. 

"Have you heard any rumours about a conspiracy that involves myself and my fellow wardens?" I ask

"No commander, but I don't tend to listen to idle gossip. Do you wish me to investigate?" 

"No captain. You have enough to handle with the rest of city, I will investigate myself." I bid him goodnight and head toward the inn. 

Nate is standing outside as I come round. "There isn't enough room for us all at the inn," he says. "I'm staying with Delilah for the night." 

"Oh, Of course," I say, wondering why I'm feeling disappointed. 

"But before I go, I wanted to apologise." 

"What for?" 

"I came here thinking my father had been murdered and my families land taken off us on a whim. Delilah has told me everything father has done and I want to say I don't blame you for what you did or how you reacted. I want to apologise for my earlier behaviour." 

"You aren't your father Nathaniel, you don't need to apologise for him." 

"I wanted to and I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to restore my family name." 

Nathaniel was always a serious young man. My father always said that Nathaniel would do well as the Arl of Amaranthine, that he was an honourable man. He also admitted when he was wrong and I found I respected him more because of it. "Thank you Nate," I tell him. "I appreciate it and I have every faith that you will restore your family name." 

"Goodnight Elise," he says taking my hand and kissing it. 

"Goodnight Nate," I say, not sure what else to say or do and watch as he walks down the steps towards his sisters house.


	4. Ending the Conspirators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst in Amerathine, The commander is given news of the conspirators next meeting. Will the fate of their families be the same as Nathaniel's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and backgrounds belong to bioware. 
> 
> Elise is discovering more about Nathaniel through Delilah and is finding herself drawn to him more than she thinks she should be.

I dream of being back on Fort Drakon, of trying to stop Alistair from taking the final blow. I wake shivering wrapping the covers around me, after a couple of hours of tossing and turning I got up. Ser woof a lot was waiting at the door wagging his tail.< /p> "Couldn't sleep either boy?" I ask. 

He barks in response. We wander round the city and decide the walk the battlements, halfway round I see Nate looking down across the city. Ser woof a lot bounds up to him barking in delight, he looks round and smiles and gives him a fuss then looks up to see where I was. Usually I would make some quip about, is the hound the only one who had a fuss made of him but didn't feel it was the right moment or how Nathaniel would take it. He wasn't one who was embarrassed easily. I came and stood beside him. "Peaceful isn't it," I say looking across the city. Amaranthine had managed to avoid the blight but it seen its share of devastation. The people were hardy and thanks to the port better off than most. 

"It feels strange being back here." Nate says, "But it also feels like it's where I'm meant to be." 

"I know what you mean," I tell him. " I feel the same in some ways." 

"You do?" He asks. 

"It's like I'm meant to be here." I look around, "sometimes doing your duty takes you to places that you may not want to go but you were meant to be there." 

"I'm not one that really believes in fate but it does seem like I was meant to be here and I was meant to be with you." 

"What?" 

"I was meant be here, meet you again after all these years, become a warden and fight at your side just as our fathers did." 

"Right, As Allies and friends." I feel strangely disappointed as I say it. 

"Exactly." 

We sit and watch the sun rise over the city. "You really should get some rest," he says. 

"I'll be fine." 

"I insist," he says if we get overrun by bandits again," we need the warden commander at her best." 

"Very well," I say reluctantly. We head back towards the inn and as we pass Delilah's she's standing at the door. "There you are Nate, I wondered where you'd gone." She nodded and smiled at me. "Do you want something to eat?" 

"Thank you but the others will be waiting at the inn." 

"I'll let them know your here," Nate says. "Eat and then get some sleep, Is it alright if Elise stays for a while?" 

"Of course it is. You go and let your companions know where you are and we can have a catch up." 

Nate left and I sat down at a large table in the kitchen. "It's probably not the home comforts your used too," she said. 

"I was living in a tent for a year walking and riding around Ferelden, then we had to clear the Castle and the Keep isn’t exactly in the best of conditions. This is as close to home comforts I’ve been in a long while." 

She laughed. "I suppose when you put it like that, It's nice to have Nate back home, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again." 

"I know what you mean, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see Fergus again after Ostagar." 

"How is Fergus?" 

"Getting used to being a Teyrn." 

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family." 

"Thank you" 

"I'm glad you don't hold it against us." 

"You and Nathaniel are not responsible for your father’s actions." 

She smiled. "You know Nates quite taken with you." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"He’s always been taken with you, even when we were younger." 

"Is that why he treats me like his little sister?" I ask. "He's rather bossy."

"So are you as I recall," she laughed.

"He may change his mind once he goes through the joining." 

"Yes, he said he's becoming a warden and that you conscripted him." 

"If I hadn’t Varel may have hung him, or he may have left and I didn’t want that to happen." 

"you didn't want him to leave or be hung?" she asked

"Both," I say realising that I could have let him go but I was afraid he'd leave and I'd never see him again and that was something I didn't want to think about

"I think if you hadn't conscripted him, he'd have volunteered. He's always wanted to be a hero and protect people." 

"Yes, he has always been honourable. My father would say he'd make a good Arl." 

She chuckled. "You're quite taken with him too I see." 

"What? Oh, I..." 

"You don't have to explain, I can see it in the way you talk about each other and the way he looks at you." 

"I'm not looking for..."

"You don't always have to be looking in order to find it." She said interrupting me, "Father always told Nate you were too young for him, that Thomas was more suitable." 

"As if he had any say in it." 

She laughed "yes father really disapproved of how strong willed you are." 

"Hmph!" 

Just then Nate came back, "they are still asleep, I left a message with the innkeeper." He then sat on one chair whilst putting his feet up on another. 

"Nate," Delilah scolded. 

"If I can't get comfortable in my own sisters house where can I?" 

She shook her head and set about with cups and plates. When I asked if I could help she said I was the guest. After getting our own food for over a year I still wasn't used to be served at the keep, It didn't feel right being waited on by Delilah. 

You need to rest and get some sleep, give your shoulder a chance to heal Nate said as if sensing my discomfort." After a rather hearty meal, Nate led me to a room so I could get some sleep. "Take this," he said. Handing me what I presumed was a sleeping draught. "It will help." 

"Where's ser woof a lot?" 

"Don't worry about him, Delilah's children will keep him busy." 

"Or the other way round, make sure he doesn't get into any food cupboards." 

He laughed "I will, make sure you drink that." I open the bottle and drink it just so he sees that I've taken it. "Good, Now rest." 

Without thinking I give him a kiss on the cheek. " Goodnight or morning as it is now." 

He smiled and headed back towards the kitchen where I heard sounds of children running around and screeching in delight and ser woof a lot barking. I woke around midday feeling better than I had since Zevran had left. I'd been wracked with guilt, whilst I was here I would have to find where he was and if he was safe at least. Downstairs I found ser woof a lot laying with his head in Nates lap and Nate asleep on the floor propped up against the fireplace. I didn't want to wake them but ser woof a lot opened his eyes and gave me a short bark waking Nate. "Oh good your up, How are you feeling?" 

"Much better," I said. "What was in that draught you gave me?" 

"Combination of healing herbs and ones that help you relax." 

"It worked wonders, thank you." 

"Anything for our commander." 

"We best be heading back to the keep and finding the others." After Thanking Delilah we headed out. A young lad came running up,"My lady I have a message for you." He said handing me a letter with a seal of a house I didn't recognise. "Thank you," I say handing him a coin which he smiles in delight at before running off. The letter told me to look for the knight by the port gates. We head there and sure enough there is someone dressed as a knight. 

"I am the dark wolf," he says, "I believe you are having some problems with conspirators." 

"Conspirators?" Nate asks. "Conspiring to do what exactly." 

"Kill the warden commander of course," the dark wolf says. 

"Who are these conspirators?" He asks. "I will end them myself." I put a hand on his arm. "Veral told me one of his sergeants had intercepted letters from several of the nobles who don't like that I'm in charge." 

"Ones who were loyal to my father no doubt." He spat. "We need to find them, I can't have anything happening to you." 

"What?" 

"You are the only other Cousland and our commander, I can't have anything happen to you." 

"Of course," I say, of course it would be because of that. He needs to restore his family name and I'm the one person who can help him do that. I turn to the dark wolf and ask what he knows. He tells me of a farm to the south of Amaranthine where they meet once a week and they were due to meet again tomorrow. "How do you know this? And it's not just a trap?" 

"You were not the only one to lose much because of Howe." 

I looked at Nate, who looked ready to run him through. I place a warning hand on his arm whilst I ask this dark wolf to mark the location on a map and give him gold for his information. "Let's get the others and pay a visit to this farm," I tell him. "We may even surprise these conspirators." We find Oghren and Anders outside the inn. Anders was chatting up a few of the young women in the city and Oghren was watching his rather unsuccessful attempts. "You’re not very good at this are you?" he says as we walk up. 

"What’s going on?" I ask

"Anders here, needs more practise flirting with the women folk. Maybe you can give him some hints Howe." 

"Me? What makes you think I know how to flirt?" 

"No Oghren, it’s not flirting that attracts women to Nate, It’s his brooding that they go for." I say 

"You’d know." 

"I don’t brood." Nate says 

Anders raised an eyebrow. "What do you call it then?" 

"I don’t brood," he repeated and folded his arms and looked at me scowling 

Anders looked across at me, "maybe it’s the scowl that does it for them." 

"It is a fine scowl," I say grinning at him. "Don’t sulk Nate we’re just teasing." 

"I’m not sulking." 

"Nathaniel, you always sulk when you don’t get your own way, You always have." 

"I don’t understand your humour." 

"If you met Alistair you’d understand her humour." 

"She was like that as a child." 

"I forgot you knew her before she became the warden commander." I stuck my tongue out. "Now that’s not very ladylike is it?" Anders says. 

"I’m only a lady whilst I’m having to mingle with the nobility, otherwise I’m just Elise." 

Nate snorted, "you were never ladylike even round the nobility, I remember your mother despairing of having a daughter that was more like a boy and your fathers disapproving looks." 

"With a nickname like pup what did he think I’d be like?" 

"Your father called you pup?" Anders asked. 

"I believe it was on account of the soulful looks she’d give him in order to get her way." Nate replied. 

"I never tried manipulating my father," I said looking indignant. 

"You could manipulate any man without trying. The way you would flirt and tease with your jokes. The way you made all the young men at the salon think they had a chance to be betrothed to a Cousland only to have you turn them down." 

Oghren laughed. "I’m glad you’re amused," I pursed my lips and glared at Nate. "You know why I turned them all down." 

"Yes I know, you preferred ser Gilmore." 

"Whose ser Gilmore?" Asked Anders. 

"Her father’s squire," Oghren told him. 

"He started off as my father’s squire, he’d become a knight before he was killed," I said not taking my eye off Nate. "You sound rather bitter, it’s not like I turned you down." 

"You wouldn’t have had the chance, my father would never have allowed it." 

"Yes, Delilah said as much." 

"What else did Delilah say?" 

"Enough," I replied. Realising that we were surrounded by people who were beginning to watch, This conversation would have to wait. "Let’s get going or we won’t get back to the keep by the end of the day and we have a farm to visit on the way." 

"A farm?" Anders asked

"I’ll explain on the way." The farm was one of lady Packtons small holdings. When we got there Lady Packton and several other nobles were arriving. "The Warden Commander," one shouted. "Someone’s has tipped her off." 

Before I could ask any questions they rushed us. Woof a lot had pinned one down. Oghren struck down another and Nate had put two arrows in lady Packton. I got all the information I needed about who was all involved in the conspiracy from Ser Temmerly who Ser woof a lot was standing on. "Why?" I asked. "What were you hoping to accomplish?" 

"We all agreed with Rendon that your family had to go, that if he became Teyrn we would get the lands we deserved. You weren’t meant to survive, neither was your brother and the wardens weren’t meant to be given Vigils Keep. You have ruined everything." 

"I’ve heard enough." Nate said taking his dagger and slitting the throat of Ser Temmerly. 

"Sounds like the politics of Orzammar," Oghren said. 

"Let’s get back to the keep." Was the only thing I could think to say I was finding it hard to think. How many other nobles believed they were entitled to more, how many of the local people and the bans would have suffered because of their greed? Nate fell into step beside me, "are you alright?" "Not really," I tell him, "it's hard to comprehend, how many nobles had it in for my family? why do they hate us so much?" I stop and look across the landscape. Nate gives me a hug, "I wish I knew, I can only think my father twisted their views and pandered to their greed. I always thought the nobles of the ban had the greatest respect for your father." "They would have done well in Orlais." I say bitterly, "thanks Nate, I appreciate the sentiment." I pull away from his embrace and note a disappointed look pass across his face.

On the way back we found some rare ore. "Excellent," I say plucking it out from Anders hands. "Hey I found it." he protests 

"I’ll get wade to make you something nice with it." I tell him. 

"Why do you need to give him it?" 

"Because he’s repairing something for me, but only if I bring him some rare material to work with." 

"I didn’t take you for someone who would use bribery. What’s he repairing that’s so important?" 

"It’s a surprise and bribery is the only thing that works with Wade." 

Once back at the Keep I told the Seneschal to call together all the nobles. Then asked Nate if he would take a walk with me. "Is something wrong?" he asks I stopped at the Balustrade and looked across the grounds of the keep. "I want to give you the option of becoming a warden, I shouldn't have conscripted you I should have given you the choice."

"You were very sure at the time, why the sudden change of heart?"

"I realised when I was talking to Delilah that I conscripted you because I didn't want you to leave."

"Worried I'd come back and finish you off?"

"No, I knew you wouldn't, I just.." I didn't know what to say, I wasn't ready to admit that I didn't want him to leave and never see him again, I didn't want to admit what that meant. 

"It's alright," he says. "I believe I understand and I choose to become a warden." Messengers were sent out to gather the nobles and the once the joining ritual was ready Anders, Oghren and I stood with Nathaniel. "Are you ready for this?" I ask him

He looks at me and nods. I repeat the words I spoke when Oghren, Anders and Mahiari took the joining, that Alistair spoke when I took the joining and every warden before us. I place the goblet in Nathaniel’s hands and he places his hands round mine. "It's alright Elise," he says before drinking from the goblet and then collapsing. I check to see he is still breathing and am relieved to find he is. 

"He is a strong one," said the Seneschal, "he’s going to be fine." 

I silently say thank you to the maker. Not that I had ever been a good Andrastian but I’d lost so many already I wouldn’t forgive myself if he’d died. The next morning I went to his room to check up on him. I asked one of the women to bring him a tray of food. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I came in after checking he was awake. 

"So this is what it feels like to be a warden, I had the strangest dream." 

"You do, they are worse during a blight. Something I hope you never have to experience, I’m glad to see you are alright." 

"Were you worried I wouldn’t make it?" He asked

I looked into his eyes, "for a moment I was," I replied. "There is always a chance you won’t make it and if wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if you hadn’t." 

He lay back into his pillows and looked thoughtful "Did I tell you that my grandfather went to join the wardens?" 

"No."

"He left to join the wardens and we never heard from him again. Now I know about the joining, chances are he never made it." 

"Too many good men die taking the joining, I wish there was another way to become one." 

He sat up again and reached for my hand. " I don’t regret it," he says. "I know you would have released me but when you said you were conscripting me deep down I was glad I had a reason to stay here, my father was angry when my grandfather left to join the wardens he said he abandoned us and he had shamed the family." 

"The only shame was your fathers, your grandfather went to do an honorable thing to save his family. He didn’t abandon them, your family should have been informed though, a level of secrecy is understandable but not to the extent it has been. I won’t let it continue. If a warden dies then their family will be informed even if they didn’t survive the joining." 

"What are you intending on telling them?" 

"That they died with honour in service to the wardens." 

Nate lay back letting go of my hand. "I should let you rest, the joining takes a lot out of you." I say 

"Did you get to rest after yours?" 

"Not really, the battle was about to begin. As soon as I came round I had to get up and move." 

"You always were strong." 

"Stubborn is what you want to say," I say smiling. 

"Strong willed is a better way of putting it. But it’s because of that that you have survived where most would have given up or been broken. I admire the women you’ve become." 

"Oh, I, thank you." I find myself stumbling over my words and feeling my face flush. When we were younger Nate was always abrupt and it always seemed like he was being stand offish. He would look at me the way he is now, a look that I found unnerving and I would glare at him. Now I realise that it was a look that I gave Alistair that he said was one where he felt I knew him better than he knew himself. It was a look that unnerved me because it forced me to confront feelings I wasn't willing to think about. 

Nate thankfully changed the subject. "What are you going to say to the nobles?"

"That for this Arling to succeed we all need to work together. I didn’t ask for this to be taken from your family and I don’t want to have to forfeit a families titles and land because of what their parents have done." 

"So how are you going to manage that?" 

"Not sure yet. Lady Packton did she have family?" 

"No, she has no children and her lands were inherited by her from her father." 

"Right. Good she will be the example I use to set to the others. The other conspirators did you know any of them or the families?" 

"No ,I didn’t pay attention at any introductions father or mother made to me. I wasn’t interested in being married off to some nobles daughter my father or mother wanted to make a pact with." 

"Yes, I know what you mean, mother was always trying to marry me off to some son of a noble house, but I wanted to choose who I married not have the choice made for me." 

"In some ways I was glad to be sent to squire for my uncle. It got me out of all that." 

"So you didn’t leave anyone back in Kirkwall?" 

"No, I didn’t spend my time drinking and chasing the women, I concentrated on honing my fighting skills." 

"I wasn’t trying to imply that.." Nate interrupted me. "I know you weren’t, I’ve slept with women, but I didn’t leave behind a wife or anyone I was close too. In fact there is only ever been one young lady who ever truly caught my eye." 

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "My lady, the nobles have arrived, The seneschal asked me to fetch you." 

"Of course." I tell the young girl and turn to Nate. "Duty calls, Eat and rest I will come by and see how you are later." 

He smiled. "Yes your ladyship." I grinned as I left. 

Down in the main hall the nobles have gathered, "Thank you all for coming," I say. "Many of you have already sworn fealty to me as the new Arlessa, however there are a few that have gone back on their word and have conspired against myself and the Wardens. I want to remind you all that we are not here to take what we please as those in the past may have done. The blight is over, we are here to rebuild and protect, to drive out the darkspawn that still plagues the land.  
To make this Arling a success we need your help, as the land owners and nobles of this Arling we need to work together. I will do all I can within my power to protect the lands, to ensure there is good trade routes and supply lines that our people do not go hungry.  
But I need you all to do the same, those who conspire to harm the wardens and the work we are doing will be dealt with harshly. Like my father I want to be a fair and just leader, Just so you know that I keep my word, Darrin, I return your lands of south bridge back to you, along with any lands that belonged to Lady Packton. Treat the people fairly." 

"Thank you your Ladyship. You are indeed true to your word. Anything I can do for you in return, just ask." 

"Thank you Darrin." I tell him. 

"What of those nobles who’ve betrayed you?" Veral asked. 

I handed him a list. "These are the names of the nobles involved. I want to speak to the families, there is a chance they didn’t know anything about it. Nathaniel and Delilah didn’t know what their father was upto, it’s only fair that I give them the opportunity to do better and not follow in their parents footsteps." 

Varel raised an eyebrow. "Very well commander," he said. "It’s not what I would do but it’s your decision." 

"Seneschal you said yourself this Arling needs to be a success and right of high justice or not, the conspirators have been dealt with and I will not remove families on their homes unnecessarily." He bowed and then left to send a messenger out to the conspirator’s families. The rest of the nobles had sworn fealty to me as the Arlessa and by being true to my word, they would know that I expected no less from them. I headed out to see wade. I handed him the meteorite. "Oo, what have you brought me?" 

"We found a crater with this in it," I said showing him the metal. He put his hand out. "Where’s the bow?" 

"You drive a hard bargain." He said handing over the bow. I hand him the metal and look over the bow. "Thank you wade, this is perfect as always." 

"Well of course it is," he says. I only make the best and it was a pleasure to repair this. It is a beautiful piece of workmanship." 

"I’ll be sure to tell its owner." 

"Yes, I saw by the crest. Young Howe I take it." 

"Yes, it was his grandfathers." 

"You're being rather gracious considering." 

"He isn't his father," I say feeling like I had to defend him.

"I would hope not, Make sure you bring me some more good stuff." 

"I will do my best." 

"Run along," he said as if shooing away a puppy. I laughed as I made my way back towards the bedrooms. "You didn’t spend this much time checking up on me," Anders complained sticking his head out of his room. "Or bring me gifts he nodded toward the bow." 

"It isn’t a gift it was in for repair, I’m just bringing it back to him." 

He grinned, "of course you are and it’s very important you do it now instead of when you next see him." 

"Not really but I wanted too," I said knocking on Nate’s door. 

"Come in." 

I poke my head round the door. "How are you feeling now?" I ask

"Much better." He says sitting up. " Though I’m not used to laying in bed and not being allowed up." 

"Everyone had the same treatment," I tell him. "Apart from Oghren who doesn’t seem to be affected the same as everyone else." 

"All that ale, it’s pickled him," Nate says.

I laugh, "it’s certainly done something, Here," I said handing him the bow, "I had it repaired and well.. you can use it now." 

"My Grandfather's bow," he took it from me and ran his hands along it. "It’s like new." 

"Wade is very good" 

"You shouldn't have bothered, this must have cost you a fortune to get repaired." 

"I wanted to, your grandfather wanted you too have it and now I know he went to join the wardens it is even more fitting that you use it." 

"Thank you," he says "this means more than you can know," he takes my hand and kisses it. 

"Oh," I say caught off guard momentarily. "You're welcome Nate, I'm glad to return it to its rightful owner."

"Did I hear Anders correctly? that you didn't go and see him when he was recovering from the joining?"

"I was occupied with clearing out the basement, then I had to go to the dungeon and speak to this nefarious criminal who had broken into the keep."

he laughed. "Well this nefarious criminal appreciates everything you have done for him."

"I'm pleased to hear it, Now as much as I enjoy sitting here talking to you, I need to round up the others we are heading to The Black Marsh. Are you up to Joining us."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Meet us at the stables."


	5. The Mystery of the Black Marsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group head to the black marsh to find Kristoff and solve the mystery that has surrounded it for many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and background belong to bioware. light smattering of in game dialogue mostly my own character interaction.

It was mid-afternoon when we headed out for the black Marsh. I’d been informed it was only a day’s ride so we took the horses. Oghren was grumbling as usual, he didn’t like being on horseback but we needed to find Kristoff, he had more information on these darkspawn that had attacked the keep. We rode till the evening and set up camp. As we didn’t know what we’d find when we got there I wanted to make sure we were well rested. As we sat round the campfire, Nate told us how his father used to tell him stories of the black marsh. "The Blackmarsh was not always this way," He said, "Once, many years ago, there was a village bustling with people. Boats and ships arrived daily at the small port. And then, one day, a great evil came and the people all disappeared. This was a few years before the rebellion." 

"What happened?" I asked 

"No one knows, not even to this day." 

"Guess we’ll find out when we get there." 

"You know, I used to dream of being a knight and riding into the black marsh and rescuing the people." Nate says when everyone else had turned in for the night and I was taking the first watch. 

"If we solve the mystery, you may get your wish." I tell him. 

"It doesn’t matter," he says "it was just the fantasy of a young boy." 

I stoked the fire and added some more wood. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to protect people. I know you said you never wanted to be the Arl but I think you would have made a better one than your father. You would have been just and fair." 

"Thank you," he says. " It means a lot that you think that, but they made the right choice having you as the Arlessa. I think you will make it a success that my family never did. I wasn’t cut out for being a noble." 

"Being noble is more than lands and titles Nate. It’s being brave and sacrificing your wants over the needs of others." 

"Something my father forgot." 

"Yes," I say "but you haven’t." 

"Not what everyone else believes though." 

"Nathaniel," I say wondering if he was always going to sink into melancholy. "Your actions will prove it, You will show them that the Howes were not all traitors, I believe in you." 

"You do?" 

"I always thought you were the most honourable and the least self-serving of your family, You don’t take after your father, You take after your grandfather and uncles."

"I’m glad you were made the warden commander and not someone else. I don’t think anyone else would have been as forgiving as you have." 

"Nate, I don’t need to forgive you for anything." 

"Even for wanting to kill you?" 

"Wanting and doing are two different things, you didn’t know it was me or were you aware of what happened." 

"I still feel a fool." 

"Nothing, I say will change that will it?" I ask. 

"Probably not." He gave me a small smile. "You should rest I’ll take over." 

"I said I’d take first watch." 

"I can’t sleep anyway, go rest." 

"Nathaniel, are you giving me an order?" I ask with a wink. 

"I wouldn’t dream of it, You’re too strong willed to do as you’re told anyway." 

"That depends on whose giving the orders." 

He raises an eyebrow. "you are a bit of a minx aren't you." 

"I don’t know what you mean," I say feigning offense and headed towards my tent leaving Nathaniel to start his watch earlier than intended. 

The Black marsh was over grown and desolate. The ruined houses and manor reminded me of the broken cottages and abandoned homes of Denerim after the blight. "The veil is thin here." Anders says. We explored the village, ser woof a lot ran off and came back with a bone. "Thanks boy," I said taking it off him. 

"Can I have a look?" Nates asks 

"I hand him the bone and he looks over it, this is a dragon bone," he says. "What’s it doing out here?" Woof a lot barks and heads in the direction of a tower, I run after him. 

"Wait!" Anders calls. 

I find woof a lot standing next to the bones of a large dragon. "What are you trying to tell me?" I ask He barks again. Anders comes up, "There is a concentration of magic energy here," he says. I feel compelled to place the bone near the dragon and stare in fascination as it moved back into place. Anders and I look at each other, " I’m not sure that was a good idea." he says 

"We need to find the other bones," I say. "Ser woof a lot find." 

"You’re encouraging him?" 

"Yes, I think we need to find all the dragons bones." 

"We don’t know what that will do." 

"I know, exciting isn’t it? " 

Oghren groaned, "she’s got that look again." 

"What look?" 

"The one she had when we went to Soldier’s peak." 

"Soldier’s peak?" Nathaniel says. "My father told me about that, He said it’s where the wardens of old betrayed king Arlan and had their last stand there." 

"Of sorts." I tell him. "Sophia Dryden’s great great grandson asked us to help him take it back and clear her name. What we found was she had garrisoned herself into the fort and used blood magic and summoned demons to her cause. Because of her the Wardens were banished from Ferelden. Whether or not she thought she was doing the right thing." 

"So what happened to soldier’s peak?" 

"Cleared it out of demons and the undead" 

"That place gave me the creeps," Oghren says shuddering as he remembered.

"Who has soldier's peak now?" Nate asked 

"The Drydens are running it again, Levi gave it to the Wardens, Alistair was going to restore their title. I asked Anora to honour his decision." 

"Did she?" 

"In a way." As Levi said the Wardens could have it she gave it them to run on behalf of the Wardens. They are to remain the custodians of the peak regardless of who the warden commander is." 

"Hope for us all then," Nate said. 

"I give him a look, Sophia Dryden was standing up against a Tyrant King and your father wasn’t. Levi Dryden didn’t believe the lengths Sophia went to till he saw it with his own eyes. It was over two hundred years before the Drydens came and asked for the Wardens help reclaiming the Keep. It had been abandoned a long time."

"I know my father deserved to die, I just don’t think we all deserved to suffer for it."

"Are you going to play the victim forever?" I ask him getting annoyed. "Your father knew what he was doing. He used the battle at Ostagar to make his move. You aren’t responsible for your fathers actions but one man’s actions can make all the difference and what was the queen meant to do? If she hadn’t striped your family of their land and titles it would have looked like anyone could do what he did and get away with it." 

"You haven’t done that with those who conspired against you." He said in a somewhat sulky tone. 

"They failed that’s why, they were dealt with. Lady Packtons lands have gone to Ser Darrin and Ser Temmerly son has been sent for. I don’t want to take people’s homes from them Nate but I will invoke the right of high justice if I must." 

"Let’s look round this way boy," Oghren says to Anders. "You don’t want to be around when she’s like this." 

"Things are getting interesting though," Anders says. 

"She’ll start on you next," Oghren warned him. "She’d be like this when Alistair did something to upset her. We would all get a tongue lashing if we were nearby. Best to let her get over it. " 

They walked further into the village before I could say anything. "So you’d have stripped us of our lands and titles?" 

"No, I already told you, as far as I was concerned I got justice by ending his life. I’ve never thought that your whole family is responsible for his actions. The Queen used your family as warning to anyone else who may consider doing similar."

"And would Alistair have done the same?"

"I believe so, the Howes weren’t just stripped of their titles and land because of what happened to my family Nathaniel, even though he committed the ultimate betrayal. He tortured other nobles, Bann Sighards son Oswyn was being Tortured. A Templar knight who was chasing the blood mage Jowan, who poisoned Arl Eamon on Loghains orders was being held and tortured, even Lord Kendell was being held prisoner in his own estate because your father had taken it for himself. We even discovered some soldiers who had survived Ostagar being tortured, Alistair had a strong sense of Justice." 

Nathaniel sat on the steps and put his head in his hands. "Delilah said he had begun raving about how these nobles didn’t deserve what they had and what he would do if he was in charge. She said Mother and Thomas would still be here if they had left home, she said that their caravan was ambushed by darkspawn when they were travelling back home."

I sat on the steps next to him. "I’m sorry Nathaniel, I wish it had been different but he was an evil bastard." 

"No I’m sorry, it’s hard to take in everything my father did or was part of, I always looked up to him, I never thought he could be capable of such heinous crimes."

I want to put my arms round him and console him but I sit rooted to the spot, unsure of what he'd think if I did, instead I stand and pull him to his feet, "Come on, let’s find Kristoff and solve the mystery of the Black Marsh. I promise to help you drown your sorrows when we get back to the Keep."

A smile began to appear at the corners of his mouth. "I’m not sure getting drunk with you is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Too much temptation," he says before catching up with Oghren and Anders leaving me to wonder what he meant by that.

We walked past a cottage in ruins and I saw a toy horse on a shelf and picked it up. "Here Oghren," I said handing him it.

"What’s this, a child’s plaything?"

I thought you’d like it. You said you wanted a pony."

He chuckled, "think this is the only thing I would fit on. I suppose I could give it to the Bairn."

"What’s wrong Oghren? Is that why you left Felsi?" 

"I shouldn’t have gone back to her. I’m not cut out to be a father."

"What? A fine specimen of a dwarf like you? You should be teaching them how to be a warrior, you could be there hero, someone to look up to."

"I never thought of it like that. Too late for that now though as Felsi will never let me have anything to do with them."

"Of course she will, I’ll vouch for you."

"You will? Aw you’re a real friend to old Oghren Warden."

"I know, what you will do without me."

"Be a dull life, without you around." 

"Are you flirting with the commander Oghren? I thought you had a little women back home."

"Ach, the Commander couldn’t handle me," he said. 

I laugh as Nate and Anders raise eyebrows and look at each other. "Shall we get on?" I say seeing this conversation taking a perverted turn. We head further in and come across several dead darkspawn. "looks like someone's killing them," Nate says.

"Must be Kristoff, guess we follow the trail of bodies?"

several hours of exploring the marshes and we still hadn't found Kristoff we go through some rusted iron gates and head down towards what looks to be a lake, there is a noise and we come across some sort of grub looking darkspawn and a hurlock that looks different from the others standing over seeming to be feeding on a body. "It must be Kristoff," I say noting the grey warden armour. Nate fires an arrow into one of the grubs and Ser woof a lot pounces on another. The hurlock swings round and goes to attack him but my sword is already at his throat. "who are you?"

"I am first," he says

"How are you darkspawn, suddenly able to talk so we understand you?"

"Mother made it so, mother knew you would come here. She sent me to make sure you don't interfere any longer." He took something from his pack and threw it onto the ground, when I awoke I found we'd somehow entered the fade. 

"What kind of magic is this?" Anders asks. "how are we in the fade?"

"That darkspawn did this." Nate growled.

The one called first woke with us and howled, "Noo I was not meant to be here."

"Well either you did it wrong or your mother didn't think that much of you." I tell him

"Noo!" he cries running away before any of us can react.

"This the fade?" Oghren asks "Where you humans dream?"

"Yes Oghren, where everyone dreams apart from dwarves."

"I don’t like it. I need to get out of here," he says beginning to panic.

"We need to find a way out, I’ll find you something to kill and you’ll be right as rain."

"Yeah, yeah ok," he says looking around nervously.

As we walk round to the main part of the village there is a crowd gathered at the gates. They are all demanding the owner of the big house comes out and there is a spirit with them rattling the gates. "Come out and face justice," shouts a spirit, He turns to look at the crowd and his gaze falls upon us. "You there, Where did you come from? You are not from the marsh you look like you are warriors," he says. " you can help free these people. They do not belong here they have been trapped."

"I’m afraid that there isn’t much waiting for them back there." I say, "The place has been abandoned for years and it was burnt to the ground."

A woman turned round. " What happened to our bodies?"

"You’ve been here too long I’m afraid," Anders tells her, "there is nothing left."

"But we can’t have been here that long."

"Time has no meaning in the fade," Anders says "I’m sorry."

I turn to the spirit. "Who are you?" I ask

"I am the spirit of justice," he says. " I have come to bring justice to the witch, the one who caused this."

"How are you going to do that?"

"We need to storm the gates." 

"Maybe there is another way in to the main house." I say, I turn to the woman who Anders had spoken too. "Do you know of a way?"

"By the docks," she said "there is a back gate into a small courtyard, through the wood shed there is a passage that leads to the kitchens." 

"Leave it to us," I said. We leave justice and the villagers rattling the gates whilst we circle round to the dock and go through the gates and into the small courtyard. We file through the shed down the passage and through a door. It seemed to lead to cellars, but these cellars had coffins lined up. A cackling came from the back. We followed the laughter and came into a room where a young woman was seemingly talking to a skeleton.

"She’s crazy," whispered Nate. 

"She hasn’t seen us yet." 

"I don’t need to see you," she said suddenly, "I can hear you and all my followers will give you a warm welcome. Mistress will be happy we have guests for dinner. It’s been a long time since we had proper flesh."

"Is she saying?" Oghren began to ask

"Yes Oghren she is." I drew my sword and ran her through. We heard creaking and found ourselves suddenly surrounded by skeletons brandishing weapons. We fought them off and ran up through another passage we were met with shades and a desire demon. "Of course the place would be full of demons," I sigh. Nate fires two arrows at the desire demon whilst Oghren and Anders take out the shades. As we move through the house we fight through more demons and undead till we get to the main hall. We watch a dark haired woman and First talk about her helping him leave there fade.

"You aren’t going anywhere," I say running towards him. They turned and the woman threw a lightening bolt at me which I managed to dodge. They headed outside where summoned a pride demon and some shades. First called forth called shrieks. Suddenly we were surrounded. Anders put up a barrier just before I got hit with a bolt of magic from the witch. Oghren swung his axe and beheaded a shriek, I ran to the gate and broke the lock with my sword allowing it to swing open and justice and the villagers to swarm in. Nathaniel was firing arrows and dodging attacks when the pride demon lifted him up and begun crushing him. "Nathaniel" I screamed. I drove my sword into its leg whilst Ogren swung his axe at its other leg. As it became unbalanced it dropped Nathaniel and I pulled him out the way before driving my sword into the base of its neck. Once the darkspawn and the pride demon were defeated the witch shrieks. "You you have ruined everything. Leave at once."

"We can’t go back."

"I will send you back, all of you and you she said pointing to first, You will pay."

"No, they must stay here, mother sent them here you must send me back."

"Oh no, they will all go back. But you, you will be the sacrifice to make it happen." She uses magic to paralysis him before taking a dagger from her belt and slitting his throat. She then used his blood to send us back to where first had sent us into the fade. I awoke to Ser woof a lot licking me. "Good boy," I say to woof a lot who hadn’t been sent to the fade. "You were watching over us."

"What happened?" Oghren asked.

"She sent us out the fade."

"By the stone, I never want to do that again."

"At least the villagers are no longer trapped in the fade and are at peace." I ran over to Nate who was checking himself over. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"I think so."

"I thought that thing was going to finish you off."

"It would have, if it hadn’t been for you and Oghren." 

"We suddenly see the body of Kristoff sit up." 

Ser woof a lot growls and Nate has an intake of breath and backs up from the body.

Anders turns and says. "Well this is different."

"Where am I?" Kristoff asks.

"You were dead," I say.

"What! I shouldn’t be here, how did I get in this body. How did I leave the fade."

"The fade? Then you are the spirit of justice." I say. "She must have sent you as well."

"Then I’m trapped here?" He asks.

"I don’t know, At least for the moment until we can find a way to send you back. Do you have to possess Kristoff’s body?"

"If I don’t take some physical form I will disappear into nothingness."

"Right, Well you better come with us whilst we figure out how to send you back to the fade."

"To where?"

"To Vigils Keep. We are trying to drive back the darkspawn from these lands and Kristoff was a warden. Maybe someone there will know how to send you back to the fade."

"He ain’t riding with me," Oghren says eyeing him with disgust. "Too creepy." 

"He can have my horse," I say.

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked.

"Ride with you."

"Of course you are."

"But we have something that needs doing before we leave."

"You're going to put those bones back on that dragon aren't you?" Anders says

"you said yourself the veil is thin, those dragon bones have something to do with it."

"Fine, but if it all goes to hell I'm blaming you."

I place the the missing bones on the dragon and watch fascinated as it rises up and flies to the top of the tower. We follow, though my companions are somewhat reluctant. "That dragon has been enchanted." Justice says, "there is an evil about it."

"So we defeat it," I tell him, we reach the top of the tower and the dragon is in the centre, it emits a blue flame from its mouth. we scatter in different directions, and beginning attacking at different points Nate gets in the way of its tail and is thrown across the roof. Anders uses his magic to shield us as best he can from its burst of magic flame. Oghren and Justice keep it busy Whilst I jump on its back making my way to its neck and severing the head from the rest of the body. The skeleton falls to the ground with a clatter, myself along with it and land flat on my face. Anders helps me up and he and Justice look up at the sky.

" justice says sounding somewhat regretful.

"I'm not sure you would have been able to return to the fade that way," Anders tells him.

I run to check on Nate who had been knocked unconscious. "Nathaniel, are you alright?" He grunts and puts his hand to his head.

"Can you walk?" I ask.

"What happened?" Anders and I help him up and I help him down the steps to the horses after directing Oghren and Justice to gather the bones. "Hold onto me," I tell Nate "and don't let go."

"I'll never let you go," he says.


	6. Confession is good for the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel has a confession and Elise finally admits her true feeling for Nate. 
> 
> as always the characters and backgrounds belong to bioware, there is a smattering of in game dialog mostly paraphrased.

"Well that was an eventful day," Anders says. "I’m going to take a much deserved bath."

"I’m going to get some ale." Oghren says.

"Anders help me get Nate to his room first." I say. Captain Garavel was coming out of the main room when he saw us, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Nathaniels hurt. Get the physician and healers please."

"At once your grace."

I pace the floor as the physician is examining Nate. We hadn’t stopped except to feed and water the horses. Nate had slipped in and out of consciousness and I worried what would happen if we stopped to sleep on the way back. The physician came out the room. "He’s got some broken ribs and has had a nasty bang on his head. A few days rest and he’ll be well again. The healers will need to apply the poultices daily. But rest will help you both."

"Me?" I say, "I can’t take time to..."

He interrupted me. "You need to rest your ladyship. Take a few days or you will make yourself ill."

"Very well," I tell him.

"Start now," he says forcefully.

"You sound like my father," I say turning my back on him and heading down the corridor. I collapse on the bed exhausted, I dream that Nathaniel is forcing me to leave castle cousland and to save myself. Then he’s plunging the sword into the archdemon and is sacrificing himself. I wake terrified that something will befall him and I would lose him too. I go to his room and knock gently; quietly opening the door I slip into the room. I go to the end of his bed and curl up on it. "I won’t let go of you either Nathaniel," I say. I wake to Nate calling out in his sleep. I can only imagine it is some kind of Nightmare, I take his hand. He opens his eyes and looks at me, "Elise?"

"I’m here Nate."

"I’ll never let anyone hurt you," he says before falling back asleep.

I sit there for some time just staring at him. What had he been dreaming that made him say that. I must have fallen asleep again as Nate was gently shaking me. "Elise, Elise," he calls.

"Hmm what?"

"How long have you been here?"

"I don’t know," I said. "A while, how are you feeling?" 

"Like I was hit by a dragon’s tail," he said smiling feebly.

"I’m sorry; I should have left it alone."

"Did defeating it close the tear in the veil?"

"Yes"

"Then you did the right thing. I’ll be ok."

"I know the healers and physician said you needed rest for a couple of days. It brings little comfort, I thought I may have lost you."

"It takes more than an undead dragon to kill me." 

I laughed, "I said the same thing to Alistair about the darkspawn just after Ostagar."

He went quiet for a minute. "You miss him." 

"I will always miss him," I say "just as I will miss Roland but I will also carry a part of them with me always."

"Do you think you will ever love someone again?"

I look into his eyes' "I could pretend that I don’t know" I tell him, "but I would lying to myself. I can’t deny that I have feelings for you Nathaniel, ones that go beyond friendship; I’ve tried to ignore it, deny it even."

"Why?" He asks "because I’m a Howe?"

I shake my head, "Everyone I have loved has died, my parent’s, Roland, Alistair. I’m afraid that if I give my heart to you that I’ll lose you too." 

"I’m going to be fine Elise. each of those circumstances were out of your control." He says taking my hand, "I have a confession to make. When we were young I was always Jealous of Roland and the attention you gave him. I often wished I was him."

"you were?"

"When I heard what had happened to your family I hoped you weren’t there, that you were alive and even swore vengeance on the person responsible. Ironic that it was my father. He sent me away because he knew that I was fond of you and he thought being somewhere far away would make me forget you. But I could never forget you, so when you opened that cell door I didn’t know how to feel. All I know is that the more I’m around you the more I love you and I’ll do anything you ask of me. I gave my heart to you a long time ago."

I stare at him in shock. How did I not realise? I thought, "you didn’t like me; you were always making snide comments about Roland. Being scathing about my fighting skills." 

"You loved Roland; no other man had a chance with you, making you think I didn’t like you hid how much I did. I have always admired your fighting skills, you are quick and agile and I loved watching you practice."

"You know that’s just crazy."

"I was young and foolish, now I’m old and foolish."

"You aren’t old Nathaniel." I laugh "and we are all foolish at times."

"I’ll always be foolish when it comes to you."

Just then there was a knock on the door, I open it and let in the healers and Anders is standing in the hallway. 

"Well, well," he says. "That’s where you’ve been, the Seneschal has been looking for you. Something about doing your duty as Arlessa?"

"Very well," I sigh. I didn’t want to leave Nates side but duty called. "I’ll be back later I tell him and we can continue our discussion."

"Is anyone invited?" Anders asks "or is it private conversation?" The smile he gave me was quite lecherous.

"I have a few matters to discuss with Nate that aren’t for all ears." 

"I have a matter I wish to discuss with you also when you have time." He said suddenly serious.

"What’s wrong Anders?"

"Not here," he says. "And I promise it’s not a ruse to get you in my bed chamber."

"You definitely need practice on flirting if it was," I tell him. Heading in the direction of the main hall.

"Er commander," Anders calls after me, "Are you going to address the people in that?"

I look down and realise I’m in my night robes. I about turn and head towards my room. "I’m sure Captain Garavel would appreciate it, but no-one else would take my decisions seriously."

"Oh you noticed how he has a thing for you too."

"You can tease me later Anders."

"Is that a promise?" He asks, it’s a question I don’t bother to reply. Down in the main hall Captain Garavel and the seneschal are waiting with a young soldier. She had deserted and caught three miles from her post.

Before anyone could speak she said, "My lady I had word my family were under darkspawn threat and I had frequently asked for leave to help them."

I turn to Garavel. "Is this true? Had she asked for leave to deal with the darkspawn?"

Garavel had the decency to look abashed. "Yes my lady but we have so few soldiers."

I turn back to her, "desertion is a serious offense Danella," I tell her, "but I understand the need to keep your family safe. So I will travel with you to your family home and we will bring your family here." 

She gasped. "You will my lady?" 

"I take the safety of those under my command and the people seriously, that includes their families."

"Thank you," she says.

"Captain Garavel tells me you are an exceptional scout, we need good men and women. Have her released whilst I speak to the rest of the soldiers."

The Seneschal gathers all the soldiers together and tells them that the warden commander wishes to address them.  
I walk in wearing my armour that I had changed into. "I want you all to know that I appreciate all that you have been through; you have been wounded, lost comrades, friends and even family. Each and every warden here has also lost friends, family, those they love and have sacrificed even themselves to defend others, I do not expect anything more from you that I would not do myself. If you are worried about your families being under darkspawn threat then come to me tell us where your families are and as wardens we will go and make sure your families are safe. We have secured the tunnels under the keep; we are rebuilding the keep to make sure it stands against any attacks. It is my responsibility to drive the darkspawn back to the deep roads. To do that I need an army who is willing to do back me up and show these darkspawn that we are not people who will be easily defeated, who will show these darkspawn that we do not fear them but that they will fear us." 

The soldiers all cheered and I spent the next few hours speaking to each in turn, getting to know them and asking about their families answering their questions and even comparing scars. I remembered what my father had said. "If you want people to follow you pup you need to show them you are one of them." My father knew all the names of our soldiers as did I, the men willing gave their lives in defense of him as they knew he would do so for them.

On the walk back to the main hall the Seneschal says; "that was quite a rousing speech commander. I won’t try and dissuade you from going with Danella. I know it would be a pointless task."

I smile. "I aim to show the men that I am true to my word."

He returns my smile, "I believe that they are already realising that, I can see why queen Anora put you in charge of the Arling. You have won the respect of the nobles, the men and even your fellow companions." 

"Thank you Varel," I say "I know it is not how you would have handled things."

He interrupts me. "I would have been wrong." He bows and then heads out the room.

I head up to see Nate, "I heard cheering, I take it you gave one of your famous speeches."

"I didn’t think any of my speeches were famous," I say.

"According to Oghren, your speeches were so rousing that the men would strip off and dance naked if you’d asked them too."

"Was he drunk at the time?"

"When is he sober?" He asks, "it does make for quite the image."

"I dread to think what else Oghren told you." 

"Just that you are noisy."

"Noisy? Oh I blush realising what Oghren was complaining about."

"I personally can’t wait to find just how noisy you are."

"Then you better be fully recovered on my return," I say.

"Return? Where are you going?" 

"One of the scouts family is under threat from darkspawn, she went to desert to save them but I said I’d go with her to bring her family to the keep."

"She even gives deserters a chance." He says. "You know you open yourself up for future deserters."

"That’s what the rousing speech was about." I smile.

"Ah the fabled Cousland tactics. I’d forgotten about those." 

"What do you mean?"

"I remember the ones your father would give his men. My father would he was wasting his time. That your men should obey commands as their lord and fear was as just as effective for keeping them in line." 

"Of course he would believe that," I snorted in disgust.

"I preferred your father's methods." 

"I’m glad."

"I should be going with you though."

"Nate, you are in no condition to fight darkspawn should we come across any." 

"Then take Anders and Oghren with you at least." He says. 

"I will" 

"I will await impatiently for your return."

"Do it resting at least." 

He takes my hand and kisses it. "If I could move without it hurting I’d take you in my arms and not let you leave."

I lean over the bed and kiss him gently on the cheek. "I will be back as quickly as I can." I reluctantly leave his room and go and gather my weapons. Oghren and Anders are already waiting by the horses with Danella. "The Seneschal told us what you were planning." Anders said, "I thought we better come along in case there are any darkspawn."

"Can’t believe you were thinking of going without old Oghren."

"What! I’d never go anywhere without you both."

"Glad to hear it," he says. 

"Lead the way Danella," I say and whistle ser woof a lot. By the time we get back to the keep, Danella’s family safety in tow ten days had past. She was full of how the commander and the other wardens had taken on the darkspawn, killing everyone one that had seemingly found their way up from the deep roads through a cavern not far from her family’s small holding. We had cleared it out and sealed it, however until I was satisfied the darkspawn had been dealt with then her family were welcome at the Keep. They promised to not be a burden on our limited resources in fact her father was a skilled baker and said he would help in the kitchens or even make the bread for the families in the keep and the surrounding farms if they provided him with the wheat and oats to make it. 

As I stepped into the keep Nate was waiting. "You look exhausted, when did you last sleep?"

"Feels like forever."

He takes my hand and leads me to my room. He helps me out of my armour and into my robes. He then leads me to the bed pulls back the covers and motions me to get in. "I’ll be back soon." He says disappearing out the door.

Anders comes by. "Are you unwell?"

"No, just tired and apparently being ordered to my bed."

"Well he hasn’t seen you in almost two weeks. I imagine he has a whole evening planned for you."

"As long as it includes some sleep, you never told me what you wanted to talk about. Danella is quite chatty."

"That’s one way to put it," he says. "Are you going to grant her request to be a warden?"

"I will consider it seriously. But she must consider if it’s what she really wants. I need to build the wardens up and would prefer volunteers but I also don’t want to risk losing a good scout." 

"Tough choice." He had been leaning against the door now he came into the room and set the door ajar. "I have learned that my phylactery was moved along with many others to Amaranthine from Denerim during the blight."

"Makes sense, Denerim was pretty much raised to the ground."

"Well I want to get my phylactery."

"You want to make sure the Templars cant hunt you." 

"Yes."

"Even though you are a warden and are safe."

He gave me a look that said he still felt trapped even if it was in a different sense.

"Very well Anders, I will help you. But promise me you won’t run off before we’ve dealt with this darkspawn threat."

"I wasn’t going to."

I wondered who he was trying to convince himself or me. Just then Nate came back with a tray. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked trying not to sound jealous

"Your lady awaits," he said, "I was merely discussing business with the commander."

"Very well," he said "could you inform the seneschal that the commander is resting and is not to be disturbed."

"That order coming from her or you?" Anders asked winking in my direction. 

"Anders." He growled.

"Ok ok." 

Nate closed the door and turned his attention back to me. Placing the tray on my lap he sits on the edge of the bed. "I’ve missed you." He says.

"I’ve missed you too," I tell him looking into those flint grey eyes. "It wasn’t the same not having you by my side; I’ve become accustomed to having you there."

"Well I’m recovered and rested enough to never leave your side again." He says smiling.

"Are you certain? I" 

"Let me prove it to you," he says pulling the shirt over his head, takes my hand and places it on his chest. 

I run my hand over his chest, noting that there was no bruising now and he did seem fully recovered. He goes to put his shirt back on but i grab his wrist and stop him, instead I pull him down and kiss him, he pushes the tray to one side and straddles me, kissing me hungrily. I wrap one arm round his neck and the other I trail across his chest stopping to gently rub his nipples. He takes my hands and pushes them above my head as he moves across my cheek, down my neck and across my collarbone. I’d never felt desire wash over me at the lightest of touches. Nathaniel though is a patient man and is determined to bring me to the brink. Only when I began to plead with him did he finally take off his breeches, pull me on top entering me. I marveled at his strength, he held me in place whilst he thrusts and doesn’t take his eyes off me, He watches as I feel the heat rising from my very core till I explode crying out his name.

"My lady," he says with a grin.

I’m feeling strangely elated, "I feel odd," I say

He laughed, "in a good way I hope."

"Yes, I’ve just never felt this way before." 

"My love deserved to be pleasured and I am only too happy to do so, whenever she wishes." He says kissing me again. 

I snuggle up in his arms; "I will be returning the favour later."

"Being with you is the greatest pleasure I know, feeling you close to me is all I need."

I had forgotten just how good it felt to be this close to someone to feel the warmth of their presence. I drifted off in his arms. There were no nightmares that night.


	7. A friend in need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From rescuing Oghren from himself and Helping Anders with his own problems a Warden commanders work is never done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS always, characters and backgrounds belong to bioware, this more character interaction with both Oghren and felsi and Anders quest. With elise getting a better insight into Anders.

We wake to the sound of knocking at the door, “my lady, commander?”  
“Yes?” I call quickly reaching for my robe and wrapping it round myself.   
An elvan face appears around the door. “There is a disturbance in the hall,” she says. “There is a dwarf shouting and throwing things at Ser Oghren.”  
Nathaniel sits up. “Really? This I have to see.”  
“Maker, must be Felsi, I better go rescue him.” I run down to the main hall in my robe, Nathaniel running behind in his breeches and barefoot. In the main hall Felsi was berating Oghren.  
“What’s going on?” I ask  
“Oh big surprise you’re here, that makes sense now why I’d find him here.”  
“What’s that meant to mean?”  
“He spent most of his time saying that you will need him and that he should be where you are.”  
“He’s a warrior he likes to fight, I’m sure it was more to do with his blood lust than me.”  
“Hmph!”  
“He doesn’t even like human women, he’s only interested in dwarven women”  
“I came to join the Wardens,” he said defensively  
“You ran away you mean.”  
“I’m not cut out…”  
Knowing that I would probably have something thrown at me I interrupted. “Felsi lets have a chat women to woman” I shoot Oghren a look and he closes his mouth. I don’t want him saying something he’ll regret. I ask Oghren to go and get us all some food and drink. We sit at a table. “Where is your little one?” I ask  
“With my parents,” she said.   
“The journey is rather tiring. But that’s not why you’re here, you’re here about Oghren.”  
“That wayward no good…”  
“I know your upset, well angry Felsi but you clearly love him if you’ve come to find him.”  
“I want him to do his duty and be a father to his child.”  
“Is that all?”  
“Yes,” the look she gave me suggested otherwise however.  
“You may not want to hear what I think, but Oghren is afraid. He says he’s not cut out to be a father, he’s worried he’ll do a bad job that your son is better off without him. You must think otherwise or you wouldn’t be here.” She didn’t say anything so I continued. “Oghren has spent his life fighting or causing fights, after Branka and helping us through the blight he’s been looking to be useful.”  
“Then why can’t he join the Kings Army?”  
“Fergus did offer him a place at Castle Cousland but he wants to be where the action is.”  
She sighed, “And that’s wherever you are.”  
“For now,” I shrug, “we do need all the help we can get, I know this is not what you wanted. I have suggested to Oghren that he sets an example for his son and show him how to be a warrior.”   
“I don’t want my child becoming like his father,” Felsi says.  
“You want Oghren to be part of his life don’t you? Be a father? How is he to do that if he isn’t himself?”  
“I see where you’re going with this warden.” She says, “Oghren has his good points. Not many I grant you, but some. Ok I’ll talk to him.”  
“You could come here if you wished,” I offered.  
“I’ll consider it.”  
Felsi got up and walked over to Oghren who was staring at the floor, attempting to make it look like he wasn’t listening in. I discreetly left them to their conversation and headed back to my room Nathaniel trailing behind. “Were you really going to listen in?” I ask   
“No, I’m not really one for gossip and it would be rather uncouth to stand and eavesdrop.”  
“Always the gentleman.” I say with a smile.   
“Not always,” he said pulling me into his arms and kissing me. “Especially when it comes to ravishing the Commander.” He lifts me up and lays me on the bed, opening the belt on the robe allowing it to fall open. He trails his fingers across the scar on my shoulder before lightly kissing it, he moves down planting feathery kisses across my collar bone causing me to shiver with anticipation, he latches onto my breast with his mouth and lightly flicks the nipple with his tongue, each moan encouraging him to bring me closer to the brink, he kisses down my stomach and pushes apart my legs. Before he could get any further however there is a sharp knock at the door, Nate rolls onto the bed while I sit up and adjust my robe. “Yes,” I call annoyed at the interruption. Anders head appears around the door, “am I interrupting?” he asks with a sly grin. “What do you want Anders?”  
“Well as you’re up I thought we could go and take care of my little problem.”  
“Very well,” I move to get dressed into my armour. “Are you sure of your information?”  
“I’ve known the lady in question for some time and I trust what she says is accurate.”  
I raise my eyebrows “Not like that,” he says.  
“So how do you know her?”  
“She may have harboured me a few times when I ran away from the circle.”  
“Sure she didn’t tell the Templars where you were?”  
“She would never”   
“Are we going to stand around all day?” asked Nate  
“Go and see about some horses please Anders, we’ll be along shortly.”  
He nodded his head and left, “I hope you aren’t planning on going alone?”  
“I won’t be alone, Anders will be there.” I said grinning.  
“I don’t trust Anders,” Nate replied.  
“In general or with me?”  
“I know Anders would make a move on you if he could.”  
“Nathaniel, you don’t have to worry, he knows I’m not interested in him like that and I need my archer by my side”  
“Glad to hear it.” He said. We arrive at Amaranthine and head to the warehouse where Anders contact told him it was. We walk in and the main room is empty bar a few crates, we wander round inspecting the room when Anders spots a door further in. “Do you think they are stored in here?” he asks opening the door and stepping inside. We follow him in only to be confronted with several Templars.   
Knight Captain Rylock was with them, “I knew you would fall the trap.” She tells Anders in a smug tone. “It was easy to pay the Elvan girl to tell you to come looking for your phylactery here. We moved all the phylacteries back a few weeks ago, they are safe from you ever being able to get your hands on them.”  
“So this was a lure? Nothing more?” I ask  
“I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist, he’s a murder and needs to pay for his crimes.”  
“You’re somewhat obsessed aren’t you?” I say to her “I told you before Anders didn’t kill those other Templars, I was there and saw what happened.”   
“I demand you hand him over.”  
“You don’t get to demand anything, the queen herself allowed Anders to be conscripted into the wardens and he has made a fine warden so far.”  
“If you don’t hand him over I will be forced to kill you and take him.”  
“Captain I suggest you think carefully about your next actions. I assure you we are more than capable of defending ourselves.”  
“You are no match for us and you won’t have this mage helping you either.”  
Nate whispered into my ear, “They don’t know you very well.”  
My hand was on my dagger ready to counter any attack which was just as well as Rylock pulled her sword. I dodged her lunge and took her feet from under her whilst driving a dagger into the shoulder of her sword arm. She yelled for the others to attack, Nate counted another Templars thrust with his bow before outmanoeuvring him and using it to get the Templar in a stranglehold. Another Templar tried to flank him but Nathaniel spun round and he slashed the other Templar instead. Wounded Nate dropped him, Anders unable to use his magic used his staff instead to knock out the last Templar whilst Rylock and I continued to battle one on one. 

“Yield Rylock,” I say once I have her on her knees dagger at her throat.  
“Never, I’d rather see you die a slow death.” She pulls a dagger from her belt and attempts to stab me in the side, I slit her throat and push her away from me. “Charming character.” Anders says. “She was never a very pleasant woman.”  
I check the other Templars, “Anders heal this one of his wounds as much as you can.”  
“WHAT, he tried to kill me.”  
“Then he’ll owe you his life wont he,”   
“Fine, fine,” he mutters.   
The other Templar comes round rubbing his head as he does so. “Are you injured?” I ask  
“Other than a headache, no,” he replies.  
“Good, take your brethren and leave, I don’t want to see you back here either. I will be sending word to your knight commander as well as Queen Anora, whilst Anders is a warden you have no say over him, is that understood?”  
“Yes, my lady.” He says  
“Anders?”  
“By the time this one wakes he’ll be well enough to travel.”  
“You healed him?”  
“He wasn’t going to allow him to bleed to death if that’s what you were thinking.” I tell him. “Anders is a healer not a maleficarium. I was there at Kinlock hold during the blight and know what happened, not all mages are the same.” We left them at the warehouse and headed out into the city.  
“I can’t believe she sold me out,” Anders says.   
“To some people money is more important than friendship.”  
“I suppose you’re right, makes it hard to trust someone though.”  
“It can, but you can’t expect everyone to betray you either” I tell him, “true friends support each other, have each other’s backs.”  
“Never really had that many close friends apart from one and a cat that was taken off me, my friend was moved to another circle in Kirkwall.” He says “I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you, no-ones stuck up for me like that before.”  
“I see,” I say understanding suddenly, Anders attitude made much more sense now. “You don’t have to run anymore Anders and no-one is taking anything away from you either.”   
“For now at least.” He says, “It’s a hard habit to break.”  
“If you do have the urge to run Anders at least let me know, don’t just run out on me.”  
“I will promise you that much,” he assures me, even though I don’t feel entirely convinced of it.  
We are heading past the chantry when I hear a familiar voice, “Elise cousland?”  
“Wynne?” I ask “what are you doing in amaranthine?”   
She gives me a hug and pushes me back slightly to get a better look at me, “The Magi College is convening in Cumberland and I must attend. Hopefully it will blow over before it began.”  
“What will blow over?”  
“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to trouble you with it but I suppose you better be aware, there has been some trouble with the fraternities, and the libertarians are wanting to pull away from the chantry entirely and if they get enough support…”  
“Pull away entirely?” interrupts Anders, “but that’ madness, I hate chantry oversight as much as the next mage but they can’t just decide to leave, this is a recipe for disaster.”  
“I can see the problem, after Kinlock hold I’m sure the chantry has tightened its grip.”  
“Mages will never be truly free, the chantry won’t allow it,” Wynne says, “we need to show them that we can be trusted and not all mages are going to turn to blood magic and summoning demons.”  
“There has to be some middle ground surely?” I ask “or you’ll have more mages running away.” I can see Anders grimace from the corner of my eye. Wynne notices it too. “I thought you looked familiar.” She says “Finally found somewhere to stay put?”  
“Anders here is a warden now.” Nate tells her and she chuckles, “I’m sure if you could you’d have done the same to Zevran.”  
“That wouldn’t have stopped the crows trying to assassinate him.”  
“I’m surprised he isn’t with you.” She said  
“It’s a long story,” I tell her.  
“Well I’m sure I’ve taken up enough of your time,” she says. “but maybe you can do me one small favour, one of my colleagues Ines has spent a good few months in the wending woods and the circle have been unable to reach her thanks to the trouble in the area. If your happen to be that way, could you let her know about that they require her presence.”  
“What’s she doing in wending wood?”  
“Oh who knows, probably digging around for some obscure root or plant, she was always fascinated with botany.”  
“Now you’ve mentioned trouble, I’m sure I’ll be sent to investigate it.” I say, “I may run into you again before you continue on your journey.”  
“You’ll know where to find me”  
We say our goodbyes and head towards the tavern, “I take it we’re heading to the wending wood.” Nate says.  
“We aren’t too far from here so we may as well,” I tell him. “We’ll rest here tonight and make our way in the morning if that’s alright with everyone else?”  
“I’ll do whatever you tell me,” Anders says, “after helping me with the Templars I owe you.”  
“Watch yourself Anders, she may take you up on that.” Chuckled Oghren, “Who knows what twisted kinky things she’s into.”  
“Oghren.” Nate and I say at the same time.  
“I remember you and Alistair….” I jab in the side to shut him up. “if you keep talking I won’t buy you any ale.” I threaten.   
We head for the tavern and get two rooms for the night. “Who’s sleeping where?” Anders asks slyly.   
“You get Oghren for the night I say.” Grinning at him.  
“What, he snores, I’ll never get any sleep.”  
“You won’t get any sleep sharing a room with us either.” Nathaniel tells him.  
“Can’t I have my own room?”  
“Have you the coin to pay for it?”  
“No.”  
“Then you’re sharing with Oghren”  
Anders mutters something but I ignore it after the interruption the last time I intended on continuing where Nate and I left off before heading out to the wending wood.


End file.
